4:56, Pide Un Deseo
by Angiebcn89
Summary: Cuando Emily decide por fin hablar de quién le gusta... Las cosas no se desarrollan como ella pensaba, pero... ¿A mejor o a peor?
1. Estoy lista para hablar de ello

_Pueeees nunca sé qué poner en las notas de autor (Como si hubiese hecho tantas notas de autor… pero bueno xD). El caso es que me alegro de que tú, sí, tú, te pases por aquí a leer mi fic. Sólo eso ya me parece un regalito para mí ^^ Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como yo escribiéndolo… Porque he disfrutado mucho haciéndolo._

_Este (long)fic va dedicado a dos personitas en especial. La primera es Miss Beta, Syl, porque sin su beteo y sus ánimos la verdad es que habría dejado hace mucho de escribir esto… Así que, por eso y mucho más, ¡gracias! La otra personita es Merche, que aunque tuve que leerle yo un trocito para que quisiera seguirlo, lo ha hecho. Así que… ¡Gracias a las dos! El #TeamMean estará contento xDD_

_Y a los demás… ¡Muchas gracias de nuevo por pasaros por aquí! Y a disfrutarlo :D_

_Rating: K+ por ahora._

_PD: Soy lo peor escribiendo resúmenes de fic. Que conste donde tenga que constar xDD_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars (Pequeñas Mentirosas) no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes. Ni quiero, que Marlene King ya hace un trabajo impresionante :P**

* * *

_**Capítulo 1:**_

_**Estoy lista para hablar de ello**_

Emily se despertó aquella mañana y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue exactamente lo mismo en lo que pensó la noche anterior. _Ella_. No podía dejar de pensar en ella, por mucho que lo intentase. _Tiene novio_, pensaba una y otra vez, _no puedo hacer esto_. Pero la otra chica seguía corriendo por su mente sin parar.

Emily acababa de salir del armario hacía tan solo unos dos meses, todos estaban empezando a ajustarse a esta nueva realidad suya, y por suerte todo iba bien. Su madre era comprensiva, aunque no al principio, pero había empezado a entender y a estar en paz con la sexualidad de su hija. Su padre también, y su hermana Carolyn debía haber imaginar algo, ya que no se sorprendió tanto como Emily pensaba que lo haría. Todo era perfecto, todo menos una cosa. Todo menos _ella_.

El entrenamiento de natación sería pronto esa mañana, pero Emily quería estar preparada y fue abajo donde la familia estaba desayunando.

- Oye, ¿ya te vas? ¿No vas a comer nada? – Preguntó Pam, la madre de Emily.

- Ya me compraré algo, hoy tenemos entrenamiento pronto, así que quiero irme ya. – contestó.

- Toma, llévate esto – Dijo Wayne, el padre de Emily, mientras le daba una bolsa marrón con su nombre escrito en ella. – Sólo es un bocadillo, pero algo es algo.

- Gracias, papá, pero no tenías por qué.

- Lo sé, Emmy, pero quería. Ahora ve a romper tu récord de natación otra vez. – Dijo él, sonriéndole.

- ¡Hasta luego! – Dijo ella saliendo por la puerta.

Ella nunca hablaba con nadie de su familia sobre su vida amorosa… Excepto, claro, cuando finalmente decidió que era hora de salir ahí fuera y decir que era gay. Sentía que era suficiente para que su familia lo aceptase, ahora mismo, y no quería molestarlos más con novias o intereses amorosos. No es que hubiese tenido alguna novia antes… pero aun así.

- Oye, ¡espera! – Justo cuando se estaba metiendo en el coche, su hermana Carolyn la llamó. – ¿Puedo ir? Ya hace tiempo que no voy a la piscina… – Ella también nadaba, pero ya no.

- Sólo… Vale, sí. – Dijo Em, dejando que se sentase en el asiento del acompañante.

- ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Carolyn, pero no recibió respuesta. – Puedes hablar conmigo, ¿sabes? Sobre cualquier cosa. Como en los viejos tiempos… te echo de menos.

Desde incluso antes de salir del armario, Em y Carolyn no se hablaban tanto como antes. Quizá era por los cambios por los que ambas estaban pasando, quizá era porque a Emily no le apetecía hablar con su hermana sobre chicas. Fuese por la razón que fuese, Em también echaba de menos a su hermana mayor, y en ese momento tuvo la necesidad de abrazarla. De hablar con ella. Y quizá, sólo quizá, hablarle de _ella_.

- Yo también te echo de menos, sis. Sólo… No sé si está bien que te hable sobre ciertas cosas. O personas, mejor dicho. Siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento. – Dijo ella.

- ¡Oh, no, por favor! ¡Aquí no! ¡Encima de mí no! – Dijo Carolyn, bromeando un poco. – Te lo dije, te echo de menos, sólo quiero que estés bien… y quiero ayudar, si puedo.

- Voy a llegar tarde… - Dijo Em, como pidiéndole a su hermana que saliese del coche.

- Te decía en serio lo de ir a la piscina, así que ya puedes conducir.

- ¡Sí, señor! – Dijo Emily entre carcajadas. Por primera vez en toda la mañana, estaba sonriendo.

Estaba claro que extrañaba a su hermana y lo fácilmente que ella le hacía sonreír y reír. Después de un ratito, Carolyn volvió a hablar.

- En fin… ¿qué me cuentas?

- Yo, eh… – Emily se quedó callada por un momento. – Creo… creo que estoy enamorada de alguien. – Miró a Carolyn por un segundo, sólo para ver si reaccionaba de alguna manera, pero ella sólo la miraba, atenta a lo que su hermanita le decía. – No lo sé.

- ¿Ella es…? Ya sabes, ¿le gustan las chicas? – Preguntó Carolyn con nerviosismo. – Perdona, no estoy acostumbrada a esto. Pero mejoraré, ¡lo prometo!

- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada, – sonrió, – sólo me alegro de poder hablar contigo. Y… no. No le gustan. Y lo peor de todo es que incluso tiene novio, y no sé, sólo…

- La gente puede cambiar, ¿sabes? – Dijo Carolyn, intentando hacer que se sintiera mejor.

- Sí… no. No lo creo. – Emily sonrió como diciendo _gracias por el esfuerzo_. – Bueno, hemos llegado. ¿Vienes?

- Por supuesto, incluso me meteré en la piscina con el equipo, si me dejan.

Emily sonrió, contenta. En ese momento se sintió más cercana a su hermana de lo que se había sentido en los últimos dos meses. Antes de dirigirse al vestuario, se acercó a su hermana mayor y la abrazó. Ella no lo sabía, pero el simple hecho de que la escuchase significaba mucho más para ella de lo que ella podría llegar a creer.

- Gracias, hermanita.

- No me agradezcas todavía… Aún quiero que me cuentes más. Como por ejemplo… ¿La conozco?

Emily se sonrojó. No quería decirle quién era _ella_ todavía, ya que creía que lo que le había dicho en el coche era más que suficiente por el momento.

- Sí, la conoces. Pero no te diré quién es… todavía no. Dame un tiempo para que me dé cuenta de las cosas, por favor.

- Claro que sí. Cuando quieras o necesites hablar… aquí estaré. – Carolyn le regaló una sonrisa sincera, y agarrando a su hermano del brazo, ambas se dirigieron al vestuario donde el equipo de natación se reunía antes de los entrenamientos.

* * *

- ¡Hola, Em! – Dijo Aria, acercándose a ella en el pasillo de la escuela. – ¿Era tu hermana a la que vi antes?

- Sí, sí. Era ella. Vino al entrenamiento de natación de hoy. Dijo que lo echaba de menos, así que…

- ¡Ah! Ya hace mucho que no la veo… ¡salúdala de mi parte cuando la veas!

- ¡Lo haré! Seguro que le gustará saber de ti. Igualmente ya se ha ido a casa. – Dijo Emily, agarrando sus libros de su taquilla. Aria ya los tenía en las manos.

- En fin, nos reuniremos más tarde, a la hora de comer. Vendrás, ¿no?

- Eh… sí, sí. Iré. Os veré allí. – Dijo Emily con una sonrisa falsa.

- Oye, ¿qué ocurre? Y no me digas que no es nada porque te conozco y es algo, definitivamente. – Dijo Aria. Como no obtuvo ninguna respuesta de Emily, continuó. – Oye, ¿algo va mal? ¿Quieres que vayamos a algún sitio y…?

Emily la hizo callar y la agarró de la mano, tirando de ella hacia el baño. Aria estaba anonadada, y por mucho que pensaba que conocía a Emily, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando. Después de todo, eran mejores amigas. Las cuatro, pero para Emily, con Aria era mucho más fácil.

Se aseguró de que no había nadie en ninguno de los urinarios, uno a uno, y después de ver que estaban todos vacíos y estaban ellas dos solas, cerró la puerta y empezó a hablar con Aria.

- Necesito decirte algo, porque siento que voy a explotar… Y esto no puede ser sano. Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a nadie. Y quiero decir… A nadie.

- Sabes que no diré nada, Em. – Dijo Aria, dando sensación de confianza.

- Sé que no… pero necesitaba que lo dijeras en voz alta. Vale… – se calló, y mirando hacia el suelo, le admitió a su amiga, – Me gusta alguien.

Aria se sorprendió con eso. Aunque las cuatro hablaban abiertamente de sus intereses amorosos con las demás, Emily nunca habló de los suyos después de salir del armario. Se sintió culpable por no preguntarle, por no estar ahí para ella cuando lo necesitaba. Debía haberlo sabido.

- ¿Te gusta…? ¿Quién? ¿La conozco?

- Sí, la conoces. – Y mirando a Aria directamente a los ojos, añadió, – Es Hanna.

Aria siguió mirándola, y tras un momento abrazó a Emily y le dijo que todo iba a ir bien. _Sí, claro. Como si hubiese algo que pudiera hacer_, pensó ella, pero no lo dijo en voz alta. Después de todo, Aria estaba ahí, escuchándola, y no quería estropear las cosas.

- Bueno, no puedo pensar en ninguna razón por la que debiese hacer algo… es tan hetero como el que más, y además… tiene novio. ¿Por qué diablos me enamoraría de ella? De entre tooooodas las personas. Tenía que ser ella.

- Uno no puede escoger de quién se enamora, Em… no hay nada de lo que avergonzarse. ¿Has pensado en decírselo a ella?

- Oh, no. No, no, no. ¿Por qué haría eso? – Preguntó Emily. _¿Estás loca?_

- Te sentirás mejor sólo con decírselo. Una vez esté dicho, a ver qué pasa… Por otro lado, si te guardas esto para ti, y para mí, bueno… te sentirás cada día más triste. Y yo no quiero eso… Te quiero y no quiero que te pongas en modo auto destrucción.

- Lo haré. Algún día. Pero por favor, por ahora… No digas nada, ni siquiera a Spencer – Le pidió Emily.

- No lo haré. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. – Aria le dijo, sonriéndole, justo antes de abrazarla de nuevo. – Entonces… ¿Sigue en pie lo de la comida?

- Sí. – Emily dijo, con una sensación de alivio. Siempre se sentía mucho mejor después de hablar con Aria sobre cualquier cosa. – Te veré allí… y a ella. Ahora, ¡no actúes de forma extraña ahora que lo sabes! – le dijo ella, bromeando. Sabía que para Aria a veces era difícil guardar este tipo de secretos. Aria también le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su clase. Ambas llegaban tarde.

* * *

Emily llegó cinco minutos más tarde a la comida ya que se paró a hablar con su profesor sobre algún trabajo extra para poder subir nota. Los largos y tempranos entrenamientos de natación estaban matándola, y durante las tardes no le apetecía demasiado estudiar. Sólo quería dormir.

- ¡Hola, Em! – Dijo Spencer. – Estábamos hablando de ti.

_¡¿Qué?!_

- Aria nos ha dicho que tu hermana estuvo hoy aquí. Hace tiempo que no la vemos y nos dijo que la vio contigo después de tu entrenamiento de natación. – Continuó Spencer.

- Sí. Sí, echaba mucho de menos la piscina desde que se fue a la universidad, y quería venir. – Dijo Emily, sentándose enfrente de Aria, lo que la llevó a sentarse al lado de Hanna. – En fin, me dijo que os saludara a las tres.

- ¡Salúdala también! – Dijo Hanna, sonriéndole.

Emily moría un poquito de felicidad cada vez que veía a Hanna sonreír así. _Sólo quiero que ella sea feliz, aunque no sea conmigo_, era todo lo que podía pensar. Nunca podría anteponer su felicidad a la de los demás. No era tan egoísta. _Algún día tendré mi propio pedazo de felicidad con alguien_. Y de alguna manera, ese pensamiento la hizo sentir mejor.

El teléfono de Hanna sonó. Era un mensaje de texto.

- Ugh, es Sean otra vez. Quiere salir esta noche y realmente no me apetece.

Aria miró a Emily. Emily miró a Aria. Ahora que Aria lo sabía, sabía que no podría evitar mirarla si Hanna decía o hacía algo que pudiera hacerle daño.

- ¿Sabéis qué? – Dijo Aria de repente. – Dile que tienes planes. ¿Por qué no os venís todas a mi casa esta noche? Mis padres no estarán y mi hermano estará en alguna fiesta con los chicos del equipo de lacrosse. Podemos pasar la noche.

- Yo me apunto. – Dijo Spencer. – Necesito una fiesta de pijamas.

La mirada de Emily se paró en Aria y sonrió. _Ya sé qué estás haciendo…_

- Vale, me apunto. Pero aviso que estoy cansada.

- ¿Hanna? – Preguntó Aria.

Hanna estaba contestándole a Sean, y después de presionar el botón _Enviar_, dijo:

- Hecho. Le he dicho que estoy ocupada y que puede irse de fiesta con el equipo de lacrosse, o algo. ¡Me apunto!

- Entonces está hecho. ¡Fiesta de pijamas esta noche en mi casa! – Dijo Aria. – Pediremos unas pizzas y todo eso. Venid sobre las… ¿7:00? – Las tres chicas asintieron. – Perfecto, entonces. Será mejor que me vaya a clase o volveré a llegar tarde. ¡Os veo luego! – Mientras se iba, se giró y le guiñó el ojo a Emily desde lejos. Nadie más lo vio.

- Sí, será mejor que yo también me vaya… – Dijo Spencer dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Emily mientras se levantaba.

Ahora estaban solas, y Hanna seguía mirando su teléfono. Cuando Emily se dio cuenta no pudo evitar preguntarle si todo iba bien.

- Sí, sí. – Dijo Hanna. – Es sólo que… Las cosas entre Sean y yo ya no son lo mismo que antes. Últimamente me ignora mucho y realmente no sé por qué. – Miró a Emily y en tono sonriente añadió, – Pero hoy no me importa, ¡esta noche es para nosotras!

- ¡Sí! – Emily no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. – Y todo va a estar bien con Sean, ya lo verás. – pausó. – En fin, ¿no llegas tarde tú también?

- Nop. Hoy tengo el segundo turno de comidas… Tú también, ¿verdad? Todavía nos quedan unos 15 minutos.

- Creo que mi hermana me dijo que iba a recogerme antes para poder pasar el rato antes de que tenga que volver a la universidad en dos días. ¿Quieres venir? Podemos ir a recogerla nosotras, mejor.

- ¿Hoy?

- Sí, después de la escuela… y después podemos ir juntas a casa de Aria. – Dijo Emily en un subidón de confianza. – No tienes nada que hacer, ¿verdad? Estoy segura de que le encantaría verte. Te tiene mucho cariño.

Hanna miró a Emily y después a su teléfono. Cuando volvió a mirar a Emily dijo:

- Sí, ¿por qué no? ¡Me encantaría!

- ¡Vale! Entonces nos vemos en mi coche cuando termine la próxima hora. Voy a llamarla para decirle que iremos a buscarla y después a clase. ¡Te veo más tarde!

- ¡Hasta luego!

Emily desapareció del campo de visión de Hanna, y fue entonces cuando sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su hermana. Aunque lo tenía en la agenda, se lo sabía de memoria. _¡Contesta, contesta!_ Estaba muy nerviosa por lo que acababa de hacer. Quizá para los demás esto no era nada, pero para ella ya era más de lo que parecía.

- Em, ¿qué pasa?

- Sis, espero que estés preparada, porque vamos a salir después de la próxima hora. Iré a recogerte.

- Vale, entonces. ¿Qué ocurre? – Carolyn sonó sorprendida.

- ¿Recuerdas que esta mañana te dije que no te diría quién era ella? Bueno, pues he cambiado de opinión… Vas a conocerla. De nuevo.

- ¡No puedo esperar, hermanita! Te veo más tarde, entonces. ¡Te quiero!

- ¡Yo también te quiero!

Y colgaron la llamada. Emily no iba a prestar demasiada (o ninguna) atención durante la próxima hora.

* * *

Hanna ya estaba al lado del coche de Emily cuando ella apenas salía por la puerta.

- ¿Ya? Qué rápida.

- Sí… No me apetecía encontrarme con Sean así que salí cinco minutos antes. En fin, ¿a dónde vamos? – Hanna preguntó, emocionada.

- Pues… primero iremos a buscar a mi hermana a casa y después iremos al centro comercial, si te parece bien. – Dijo Emily, como preguntándole a la rubia si quería ir a alguna parte.

- Me parece perfecto. – Dijo Hanna mientras ambas entraban en el coche.

Emily puso la llave en el arranque y el motor empezó a rugir. La música, una vieja canción de Michelle Branch, salía a todo volumen por los altavoces. Como si lo hubiesen preparado, ambas se miraron, gritaron "¡Me encanta esta canción!" y empezaron a cantar inmediatamente.

'_Cause you're everywhere to me_

_When I close my eyes it's you I see_

_You're everything I know_

_That makes me believe I'm not alone_

_I'm not alone…_

_Si tú supieras, Hanna… __Si tú supieras._

Cuando la canción terminó, empezó otra que ninguna de las dos conocía, así que se quedaron calladas por un momento. Hanna, que estaba mirando por la ventana, vio a Carolyn cuando entraron en la calle donde vivía Emily.

- Dios, hacía mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa canción. Me encanta. – Dijo Hanna.

- A mí también. Ha sido divertido. – Dijo Emily, deteniendo el coche. Ni siquiera lo paró, ya que se iban al centro comercial. Cuando salió del coche le lanzó una mirada a su hermana, quien entendió completamente lo que esa mirada quería decir.

Hanna salió también del coche para saludar a Carolyn.

- ¡Hola, Carolyn! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – Dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba un abrazo.

- ¡Podría decir lo mismo! Vaya, te has puesto mucho más guapa desde la última vez que te vi. Tienes que contarme tu secreto. – Dijo Carolyn, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡Trato! Pero sólo si me cuentas cosas sobre la universidad y cómo es todo por allí.

- Chicas, vamos. Quiero comprar algo para lo de esta noche en casa de Aria. Me siento mal si no llevo al menos una bolsa de patatas fritas.

- ¿Qué pasa esta noche en casa de Aria? – Preguntó Carolyn. Todas entraron en el coche y se dirigieron al centro comercial.

- Fiesta de pijamas. Nosotras cuatro… como en los viejos tiempos. Hace demasiado tiempo desde que tuvimos la última y la necesitábamos. – Dijo Hanna, emocionada. – Además podré estar con mis mejores amigas toda la noche y no sola en casa.

- ¿Hoy no está tu madre en casa? – Preguntó Emily. Sabía que su padre vivía con su nueva familia, pero no sabía cómo era la vida de Hanna con su madre a solas. Lo que sí sabía con seguridad era que pasaba muchas noches a solas, ya que Ashley Marin, su madre, salía muchas veces por viaje de negocios. – Entonces me alegro de que vengas hoy.

- Yo también, no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Carolyn miró a Emily y vio a una chica sonriente y resplandeciente caminando hacia el centro comercial. Estaba segura de que su hermanita ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba sonriendo así. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo vio que su hermana era feliz de manera genuina. Si tan solo pudiera seguir así…

- Bueno, antes de ir a comprar, ¿queréis ir a tomar algo? A cualquier parte. Así tendremos un rato para ponernos al día. – Dijo Carolyn. Sólo eran las 5:00 así que tenían mucho tiempo para ir a comprar.

- Claro, ¿por qué no? Tenemos tiempo. Podríamos ir a Rive Gauche… allí, – dijo Emily señalando con su mano al segundo restaurante más cercano a ellas. – Alguien me dijo que Lucas trabajaba allí, pero ya no.

- Vamos. La semana pasada escuché a alguien en la escuela decir que era un restaurante guay, – dijo Hanna, – y que tienen una barra en la que puedes pedir cualquier cosa.

- Vamos, entonces. – Dijo Emily.

Cuando llegaron allí, Emily se sentó al lado de Hanna, y Carolyn se sentó justo delante de las dos. De esa manera no tendría que mirar a Hanna todo el tiempo. Además le daba a su hermana mayor el ángulo perfecto para mirarlas a las dos a la vez.

Un ratito después, un camarero con delantal negro vino a apuntarse el pedido. Era un chico bastante guapo… Hasta Emily se dio cuenta de eso.

- Yo tomaré una Coca-Cola Light, por favor. Sin hielo. – Emily era menor y tenía que conducir. Doble razón para no pedir nada con alcohol.

- Yo tomaré… – Hanna paró y sonrió – sex on the beach, por favor. Sin alcohol.

Las tres explotaron a reír con eso, e incluso el camarero no pudo evitar unirse a ellas con las risas durante un momento. Después de calmarse un poco, Carolyn pidió lo mismo que Hanna.

- Pero ponle alcohol al mío. Soy mayor y hoy no conduzco.

- No puedes ser tan mayor. – Dijo el camarero, sonriéndole. – Vuelvo enseguida. – Y se marchó hacia la barra.

- Oh. Dios. Mío. – Dijo Hanna. – Estaba tirándote los trastos, Carolyn. ¡¿No has visto como te miraba?!

- Oh, ¡para! – Contestó Carolyn. Tenía vergüenza. – Ni siquiera puedo parar de reír después de la manera en la que has pedido tu bebida. – Dijo intentando no volver a reírse.

- ¡Alguien se ha pillado de mi hermaaaaana, alguien se ha pillado de mi hermaaaaana…! – Dijo Emily en tono de burla. – Vaaaale, ya paro. – Dijo mientras se reía.

- ¡Bien! En fin… – Dijo Carolyn, y mirando a Hanna, preguntó, – ¿Cómo va todo en casa? ¿Va todo bien?

- Sí, sí. Ha sido un poco duro para mi madre y para mí desde que mi padre no está, pero nos estamos acostumbrando. Son las noches como esta en las que estoy sola, las que más odio. Pero además de eso, todo está bien.

- Me alegro de oír eso, Han. Yo también extraño a mi familia cuando estoy en la universidad. Por eso vengo de vez en cuando a visitarlos. Entraño a mi hermanita. – Dijo mientras miraba a Em. – Siempre está bien pasar el rato con ella.

- Está muy bien pasarlo contigo, Care. – Dijo Emily, correspondiéndola.

- ¡Amor entre hermanas! Qué bonito. – Dijo Hanna mirándolas a las dos. - ¿Y a ti cómo te va todo? En la universidad, digo. Me pondré mi máscara de madre para preguntarte si estás sacando buenas notas. – Dijo, llevando las manos a la cara como si estuviese poniéndose una máscara invisible.

- ¡Así es, mamá, así es! – Dijo Carolyn riéndose.

En ese momento, el guapo camarero volvió con el pedido, y fue poniendo las bebidas en la mesa.

- Una Coca-Cola Light por aquí… un _sex on the beach_ sin alcohol por ahí… y el otro con alcohol por aquí. Normalmente no solemos traer un tentempié que acompañe a las bebidas, pero a éste invita la casa.

Carolyn vio su nombre en la placa que llevaba colgando de su camisa.

- Dan, ¿no es así? Gracias por el tentempié. – le dijo, sonriendo de manera incómoda.

- ¡De nada! – Dijo Dan mientras se marchaba a atender otras mesas.

- Eso ha estado bien. – Dijo Carolyn. – Y raro. Pero oye, tentempié gratis.

- ¡Dan se ha pillado de Caaaarolyn, Dan se ha pillado de Caaaarolyn…! – Emily y Hanna se reían, aunque lo dijeron en voz baja para que el propio Dan no las escuchara.

- ¡Parad! Vais a hacer que vuelva aquí… ¡Por favor! – Dijo Carolyn riéndose.

- Vale, vale, paramos… – Dijo Emily. – ¡Dan se ha pillado de mi hermaaaaana! – Se burló una vez más, y tras otra mirada de su hermana, dijo, riéndose otra vez – ¡Ya lo dejo!

- Bueno… ¿por dónde íbamos? – Preguntó Carolyn. – Ah, sí. Estaba diciéndole a _mamá_ que estoy sacando buenas notas. – Con lo que Hanna soltó una risita. – He estado estudiando de manera regular así que todo va bien. – Miró a Emily como disculpándose por lo que iba a preguntar. – ¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué tal va todo con Sean?

La expresión de Emily cambió por un momento, pero después también miró a Hanna.

- Sí, eh… Sí. Todavía estoy con él, pero no quiero aburrirte. – Dijo Hanna.

- Oh, no, por favor. Te he preguntado yo, así que no me aburres. ¡Pero cuéntame sólo si tú quieres!

- Bueno, lleva actuando extrañamente desde hace más o menos una semana, y ni siquiera sé por qué. Ni siquiera puedo estar a solas con él porque todo se pone muy incómodo, ¿sabes? Siento como si estuviese enfadado por algo pero no se molesta en decirme por qué.

- Eso es raro. O sea… la mayoría de chicos tienden a contarte cuando algo va mal. ¿No tienes ni idea? – Preguntó Carolyn.

- Nop… Incluso le he preguntado qué ocurría y siempre me dice algo como "¡hablamos luego! ¡Tengo que ir a clase!", y hoy me envió un mensaje diciendo que si quería quedar con él esta noche, pero Aria apareció con un plan mejor.

- Deberías ir a hablar con él. Quiero decir, esta noche no, pero deberías. A ver si podéis arreglarlo. – Dijo Emily, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

- Sí, lo sé. Pero ahora mismo es para nosotras, esta noche es para nosotras cuatro, ¡y nadie va a arruinar eso! – Dijo Hanna, alzando su copa y bebiendo. Las hermanas hicieron lo mismo.

- Hablando de eso… ¿qué haréis? – Preguntó Carolyn.

- Pediremos unas pizzas y probablemente veamos alguna peli o hablemos o algo. Te invitaría a venir, pero... – Dijo Emily, pero Carolyn la cortó antes de poder terminar la frase.

- No, no. No quiero molestar. Además, tengo cosas que hacer, así que no podría ir igualmente. Pero te tomo la palabra… Algún día saldremos juntas. Vosotras cuatro y yo.

- ¡Sí! Estoy segura de que a Spencer y Aria les encantaría. Qué mal que no puedas venir hoy. – Dijo Hanna, un poco triste. – Te divertirías.

- Lo sé. – Contestó Carolyn. – Pero como tú misma has dicho, esta noche es para vosotras, chicas. Deberíais divertiros. Y hablando de esta noche… será mejor que nos vayamos a comprar o llegaréis tarde. – Hanna empezó a buscar en su bolso el monedero para pagar su bebida, pero Carolyn la detuvo. - ¡Oh, no! Yo pago. ¡Yo invito! – Y se dirigió a la barra donde Dan estaba atendiendo a una pareja de mediana edad, así que esperó.

- Tú ya sabes mi nombre… Creo que sería justo que yo supiese el tuyo. – Declaró Dan.

- ¿Mi nombre? – Preguntó Carolyn, perpleja. Dan asintió. – Carolyn.

- Bueno, Carolyn, las bebidas corren de cuenta de la casa. – Dijo Dan, y Carolyn se quedó incluso más perpleja. – Sólo espero que vengas más por aquí, Carolyn. – Dijo, sonriéndole. – Será un placer atenderte a ti y a tus amigas cuando queráis.

- Yo… eh… ¡Gracias! – Ella le sonrió de vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Hanna y Emily ya estaban fuera. Cuando se reunió con ellas se dirigieron al pequeño supermercado que había al otro lado del vestíbulo. – No os vais a creer lo que acaba de pasar…

- ¿Qué? – Dijo Emily, expectante.

- Dan no me ha dejado pagar las bebidas. Acabamos de beber de gratis. Dijo que 'corrían de cuenta de la casa'. O sea… estaba tirándome los trastos y ni me he dado cuenta.

- Oh. Dios. Mío. ¡Sis!

- ¿Ves? ¡Te lo he dicho! ¡Estaba tirándote los trastos! Tendrás que venir más a menudo, a ver qué pasa. – Dijo Hanna, bromeando.

- Bueno, entonces tendréis que venir también… dijo que sería un placer volver a atendernos a todas cuando queramos.

- Mientras tengamos bebidas gratis… Me apunto. – Dijo Emily, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a su hermana.

* * *

Spencer ya estaba en casa de Aria cuando Emily y Hanna llegaron allí a eso de las 7:20. Ella siempre había sido muy puntual y nunca llegaba tarde a ninguna parte.

- ¡Hola, chicas! ¿Habéis venido juntas? – Preguntó.

- ¡Sí! Fuimos a comprar algo para esta noche y tomamos algo con Carolyn. Resulta que las bebidas nos salieron gratis. Parece que al camarero le gustó su hermana. – Dijo Hanna, señalando a Emily, y ambas se rieron.

- Eso ha estado muy bien, sí. ¿Y tú qué? Pidiendo un… _sex on the beach_. Eres la peor. – Dijo Emily, chocando su brazo con el de la rubia.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Dijo Aria. – Estás loca, Hanna.

- ¿Qué? ¡Me apetecía! – Hanna contestó, riéndose también. – En fin, ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿Peli? ¿Charlitas? ¿Juegos de mesa…? – Pareció que había dicho eso último sin querer decirlo.

- Dejad que termine de hacer esto. Podéis ir a donde la tele y escoger la peli que vamos a ver. Haré unas palomitas. Saladas para nosotras y dulces para Spencer… ¡Rarita! –Dijo en tono de burla mirando a su amiga.

- ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy una chica dulce. – Contestó Spencer.

Emily y Hanna ya estaban mirando qué pelis tenían los Montgomery, y dividiéndolas entre _Pasable_ y _Ni hablar_. Aria le hizo un gesto a Spencer, como diciéndole "ven aquí", y las dos se fueron al pasillo, donde ni Emily ni Hanna podían escucharlas. Aria le contó a Emily esta conversación, más tarde.

- Escucha, sabes que soy lo peor guardándote secretos, ¿verdad, Veronica Mars? Tengo que contarte uno, pero tienes que hacer como si no lo supieras porque el secreto no es mío y no debería contártelo yo. – Dijo Aria.

- ¿Es sobre Emily? Porque ya sé lo que le pasa con Hanna. – Dijo Spencer, con lo que Aria se sorprendió. – Oye, eres tú la que acaba de llamarme Veronica Mars, ¿no es así? – Sonrió.

- Bueno, no digas nada. Me aseguraré de que está bien hasta que pueda arreglar sus cosas. – Aria dijo. – Sólo imagínate cómo debe sentirse…

- Yo es que me imaginaba que se enamoraría de ti en lugar de ella, con eso de que eres su mejor amiga y demás, ya sabes. – Dijo Spencer en tono de burla.

- Vamos, Spence, no es algo sobre lo que bromear. La última vez que hablé con ella me lo contó todo. No supe qué decir… Debió pensar que soy la peor mejor amiga del mundo.

- Seguro que no lo pensó. Y no lo eres. Mírate, nos has preparado una fiesta para las cuatro justo cuando lo necesitábamos. Las echaba de menos.

- Sí, bueno, no te acostumbres… Es muy raro que la casa esté vacía. Podrían pasar años hasta la siguiente. – Dijo Aria.

- No, encontraremos algún lugar al que ir, o algo. – Spencer dijo. – Es que me siento mal porque ella nunca habla de sí misma… Sólo nos escucha a nosotras quejarnos de nuestra vida amorosa y de nuestros no novios y todo eso. En realidad nunca hablamos de la suya.

- Ya lo sé, eso mismo pensé yo. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que eso cambia… Tiene que saber que estamos ahí para ella y que la queremos igual.

Antes de poder seguir hablando, las dos escucharon una voz desde el otro lado de la sala de estar.

- ¡Oye! ¿Venís? Creo que tenemos la película perfecta. – Dijo Hanna, llamándolas.

- Eh… ¡Sí, sí! Vale, palomitas. – Dijo Aria sacándolas del microondas y poniéndolas en un bol. – ¡Ya vamos!

- ¿Y qué habéis escogido? - Preguntó Spencer mientras todas se reunían delante de la tele.

- Bueno, como sabemos que os encaaaaanta el karaoke… - Emily dijo con una sonrisilla. – hemos decidido ver… la versión "Canta con nosotros" de _Hairspray_.

- Vale, _no_ esperaba eso. – Dijo Spencer rápidamente. – Pero vale, acepto.

- Vale… ¿Estáis listas?

La peli empezó y Aria apagó las luces. Todavía podían ver gracias a la luz que salía de la tele, ya era suficiente. Emily estaba, para sorpresa de Aria, disfrutando cada segundo de la película, de la noche y de la fiesta de pijamas. Al menos por ahora. No podía resistirse a los musicales y había visto ya _Hairspray_ un montón de veces, tantas que probablemente había perdido la cuenta.

En algún momento de la noche, Aria se quedó dormida, y Spencer después de ella. Lo cual era extraño, porque Spencer solía dormir muy poco y tomar mucho café, y se la podía comparar a un búho. Emily se tumbó en el suelo debajo del sofá donde estaba Hanna.

- Buenas noches, Han. – Dijo Em, cerrando los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Em.

* * *

_Bueno, ¡espero que os haya gustado el primer capítulo! Si te gusta... Comparte con tus amigos/as! xDD Y si no, podéis dejar cualquier tipo de crítica en los comentarios :P _

_¡La próxima semana, más!_

_Un saludo ^^_


	2. Nunca estarás sola

_¡Hola, holita! Sé que iba a publicar hace una semana por lo menos, pero entre unas cosas y otras me ha sido imposible. Espero que sepáis perdonármelo. En fin, aquí estamos con otro capi nuevo de este fic... Y espero que también lo disfrutéis, quizá más que el anterior._

_Es un poco diferente... Si en el primer capi teníamos el punto de vista de Emily, en este tenemos el de Hanna, así que ahora las cursivas son pensamientos de ella. ¡Disfrutadlo!_

* * *

******Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars (Pequeñas Mentirosas) no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes. Ni quiero, que Marlene King ya hace un trabajo impresionante :P**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2:**_

_**Nunca estarás sola**_

Hanna estaba tendida en el sofá, esperando a ver si se quedaba dormida, pero no podía. En la oscuridad y con ese ruidoso silencio que llenaba la habitación, tenía vía libre para pensar en algunas cosas. Por ejemplo, en esa tarde en la escuela, justo después de la hora de la comida.

Lo cierto es que no había llegado a ir a clase después de que Emily y ella decidieran ir al centro comercial. Y tampoco es que saliese pronto de clase para ir a donde estaba el coche de Em.

- ¡Han, espera! – Gritó Sean desde la otra punta del pasillo.

- ¿Qué?

- Aquí, ven. Por favor, hablemos.

- ¿Así que ahora quieres hablar? Después de más de una semana pasando de mí. Increíble, – dijo Hanna, mirándolo fijamente. – Eres increíble.

- ¿Entonces soy yo? Te envío un mensaje para que quedemos esta noche y en lugar de eso decides salir con tus amigas.

- No vamos a salir… Nos quedaremos en casa, – dijo Hanna, vacilante. – Iremos a casa de Aria.

- ¿Y prefieres eso a salir conmigo? – Preguntó Sean, sonando un poco molesto.

- Bueno, ¿y tú? Porque la última vez que lo comprobé, eras tú quien no quería salir. Pasé toda la semana pasada sola en casa, porque ni siquiera mi madre está. Y te llamo y… ¿qué? ¿No puedes? ¿Tienes entrenamiento? ¿Estás tan absorto en ti que ni siquiera quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? Ni siquiera un ratito entre clases. Así que, sí. Hoy prefiero salir con ellas en vez de contigo.

- Tú misma, entonces. – Dijo Sean.

- Y ahora te vas. Muy bonito por tu parte, Sean.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga, Han? Intento hablar contigo y me ignoras.

- No, no te ignoro. Estoy haciendo exactamente lo mismo que has hecho tú toda esta semana. "¿Quieres quedar?" "¡No, puedo, tengo planes!" – Dijo Hanna, imitando la voz de Sean en esa última frase.

- Mira, las cosas no han sido fáciles desde hace un par de semanas. No quería decírtelo porque sé que tienes tus problemas y no quería molestarte con los míos.

- ¿Ves? Ese es tu problema. Crees que me molestarás, crees que no te escucharé o que no podré ayudarte. Crees que tienes que ser un machote, ocupándote de todo... Pero, ¿sabes qué? A veces los machotes tienen que apoyarse en alguien.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. – Dijo Sean. –No sé en qué estaba pensando. Déjame compensártelo, por favor.

- Puedes empezar diciéndome qué te ha hecho estar tan absorto que ni siquiera querías pasar un rato conmigo. – Dijo Hanna.

- Bueno… No te lo iba a decir todavía, pero no quiero que estés enfadada conmigo, así que… – Dijo Sean. Estaba mirándola directamente, pero bajó la mirada antes de seguir hablando. – Mis padres se van a mudar fuera de la ciudad y quieren que me vaya con ellos.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Preguntó Hanna. No podía creerlo. – ¿Y no creíste que esto era lo suficientemente importante como para contármelo antes?

- Sí, pero quería intentar zafarme y quedarme aquí. No quería preocuparte sin necesidad. Supongo que eso ya no importa… ahora ya lo sabes y tendré que irme en algún momento.

- ¿Sabes siquiera dónde? ¿O cuándo?

- A Pittsburgh. Pero no sé cuándo. Intento convencerles de que me dejen quedarme al menos hasta que termine el curso, pero no me está dando resultado.

Hanna no sabía qué decir. Esperaba que sólo hubiera sido una mala semana en el instituto o con el equipo, pero eso no, para nada.

- Mira, dame algo de tiempo para pensar en esto, ¿vale? Llego muy tarde a clase. – Dijo Hanna, levantándose del banco en el que estaban los dos sentados, en el patio. – Hablaremos de esto más tarde. – Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Después de todo, estaba enfadada y triste y cabreada porque no sabía qué hacer.

Entró a la escuela, pero en lugar de dirigirse a clase entró en el baño de chicas, donde se sentó en el suelo. Era hora de clase así que estaba segura de que nadie entraría y la vería allí. Intentó pensar en alguna forma de ayudar a su novio, pero no le vino nada a la mente. Mientras más lo intentaba, menos ideas tenía. Estaba cansada de esperar. Incluso dejó caer alguna que otra lágrima, las que se secó rápidamente. Era casi la hora de reunirse con Emily en su coche, y no quería que ella notase que había estado llorando. Ni siquiera un poco.

Así que, sí. Mintió a Carolyn y Emily, y eso le hacía estar peor… porque no quería mentirles. Y tampoco a Spencer o Aria. Pero no le apetecía hablar de ello, y estuvo bien que nadie le preguntase… excepto Carolyn.

* * *

Hanna fue la última en dormirse y la primera en despertarse. Mientras las otras seguían durmiendo en el salón, se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar el café para las cuatro. _Ah, el silencio_… pensó. Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y parecía que esas bellas durmientes podían seguir soñando durante una eternidad. Buscó cuatro tazas en los armarios de la cocina, y cuando los encontró sirvió el café, añadiendo la cantidad exacta de azúcar que quería cada una de las chicas. Su amistad era tan fuerte que todas sabían estas cosas de las demás.

- ¡Eh! ¡A despertarse! – Dijo mientras dejaba las tazas de café en la pequeña mesa que había entre Emily y Spencer. – ¡Vamos, dormilonas!

- ¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasa? – Dijo Aria, con la voz todavía dormida.

- ¿Has preparado café? – Preguntó Emily, todavía desperezándose.

- Sip. Como os gusta a todas.

- ¿Dos terrones de azúcar? – Preguntó Spencer.

- Sí, acabo de decirlo. Como os gusta a todas. – Contestó Hanna mientras encendía la tele. Estaban dando un documental sobre los leones de África, así que empezó a cambiar de canal para ver si daban algo mejor. No había nada. – Bueno, pues nos quedaremos con los leones africanos.

Estuvieron en silencio durante un rato, viendo la tele y tomándose el café. Aria trajo unas galletas y unos cupcakes, también, ya que Hanna no sabía dónde estaban guardadas.

- Bueno, no hemos hecho planes para hoy. ¿Qué queréis hacer? – Preguntó Aria.

- De hecho… – Dijo Hanna. – Tengo que ir a casa de Sean, que tenemos que hablar. Pero vosotras podéis quedaros o hacer lo que queráis sin mí.

- ¿Hablaste con él después de la hora de la comida de ayer? ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó Spencer.

- Sí… Me crucé con él después de que os fuerais todos a clase y estuvimos hablando.

- No nos dijiste nada a Carolyn ni a mí. – Dijo Emily, pero no en plan reproche.

- Lo sé, lo siento. No quería molestaros. Necesitaba quitármelo de la mente y pude hacerlo gracias a las dos y después gracias a vosotras tres. Así que gracias. – Dijo Hanna, sonriendo.

- ¿Y…? – Dijo Aria, hablando por las tres. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tiene… tiene que irse de Rosewood y no podremos vernos.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Emily. No se esperaba eso. Hanna podía ver que estaba preocupada por ella, y odiaba cuando sus amigas se preocupaban así por ella.

- No lo sé. Sólo me dijo que sus padres se iban a Pittsburgh y que él tenía que ir con ellos. Nada más. Por eso tengo que ir a hablar con él. – Dijo Hanna. – Pero vosotras divertíos. Os llamo más tarde para ver si vuelvo con vosotras o qué.

- Oye, no, no te preocupes. Ve a hablar con él y quédate allí si lo necesitas. No nos importa si prefieres quedarte con él… Especialmente si se va pronto. – Dijo Spencer.

- ¡Gracias, chicas! – Dijo mientras iba hasta la puerta. – ¡Hasta luego!

* * *

Hanna tuvo suficiente tiempo para pensar. Como tenía el coche en casa, tuvo que caminar desde casa de Aria hasta la de Sean. Realmente no estaba muy lejos, pero se tomó su tiempo para llegar. Era sábado, y Hanna sabía que Sean siempre estaba en casa los sábados por la mañana, así que no tenía prisa. Cuando llegó, llamó a la puerta y el mismo Sean abrió.

- Hola, pasa. – Dijo Sean.

- ¿Están tus padres en casa? – Preguntó Hanna, quedándose en la puerta.

- Nop. No llegarán hasta dentro de un par de horas, creo.

Y entonces es cuando Hanna entró. Se dirigió al sofá, donde se sentó. Estaba acostumbrada a pasearse por esa casa como quería, y esta vez no tenía por qué ser diferente.

- Entonces… – Dijo Hanna.

- Entonces… me voy. Es definitivo. Ojalá no lo fuese, pero lo es. – Dijo Sean, y casi podías ver la tristeza en su cara, aunque intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no parecer triste delante de ella. Él sabía que ella se pondría a llorar si él mostraba algún tipo de tristeza o rabia. Sabía que tenía que ser fuerte por ella. – Nos iremos a Pittsburgh en tres días, el martes.

- ¿En tres días? – Dijo Hanna. Estaba triste, definitivamente. - ¿Cómo pueden siquiera hacerte ir con ellos? ¿En mitad del semestre? No es justo. – Tenía los ojos llorosos, pero intentaba no dejar caer ni una sola lágrima.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio durante un rato. Ninguno de los dos quería hablar sobre el siguiente tema en la lista: Ellos. Si estaban separados, ¿qué iba a pasar con ellos? Claro, Sean podía volver de visita algún fin de semana, y Hanna podía hacer lo mismo, pero ambos eran suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que eso no iba a durar.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros? – Hanna dijo finalmente en voz alta lo que ambos pensaban. Ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara. En su lugar, el suelo parecía mucho menos triste que toda la conversación que estaban teniendo. O no teniendo.

- No lo sé. Sólo sé que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que me queda aquí en Rosewood, pero tenemos que afrontar la realidad. No estaré aquí a esta hora el próximo sábado. Ni el miércoles.

Y con eso, a Hanna le cayó una lágrima por la mejilla, la cual secó rápidamente. Pero una tras otra, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo. _Esto no es justo_.

- Sí, bueno, es una mierda. – Hanna dijo, de nuevo diciendo en voz alta lo que ambos pensaban. – Es una mierda que tengas que irte, es una mierda que tus padres no te dejen quedarte al menos hasta el final del semestre, y es una mierda que me quedaré aquí sola, porque no estarás aquí.

- Oye, oye, oye, no estarás sola, ¡tienes a tus amigas! Mírame, - dijo Sean, agarrándole suavemente de la barbilla. – Soy yo quien se va, soy yo quien tendrá que empezar una vida nueva lejos de aquí, lejos de ti, sin conocer nada ni a nadie allí.

- Lo sé, pero… voy a echarte de menos.

- Yo también voy a echarte de menos, Han. – Dijo Sean. – Lo superaremos. – Esperó a que Hanna dijese algo, pero no lo hizo.

Hanna nunca pensó en tener una relación a distancia con un novio, aunque internet le había dado muchas amistades con las que hablar, cotillear y relajarse. Pero la amistad era una cosa, y una relación era una historia completamente diferente. _No estoy lista para una relación a distancia. No puedo hacerlo_. No podía pensar en otra cosa. Sean le ofreció unos pañuelos, y los usó para secarse las mejillas y los ojos, obviamente todavía llorosos.

- Por favor, no llores. – Dijo Sean.

- No quiero que te vayas.

Sean la miró sin saber qué decir. La besó suavemente al principio, y después un poco más fuerte. Después del beso, sus frentes todavía tocándose y sus ojos todavía cerrados, ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro.

- Será mejor que me vaya. Casi es la hora de comer y tus padres vendrán en cualquier momento, y realmente no quiero estar aquí cuando vengan. – Dijo Hanna.

- Sí, lo entiendo. – Dijo Sean soltando una pequeña carcajada. - ¿Pero podemos vernos mañana? Déjame llamarte para darte los detalles.

- Claro. – Dijo Hanna, caminando hacia la puerta. – ¡Hasta luego!

Ambos llegaron a la puerta y Sean la abrió para ella. Justo antes de salir de la casa, ella sintió como una mano agarraba su brazo y le daba la vuelta. Cuando estaba de cara a él, la besó una vez más, justo antes de decir…

- Te quiero.

* * *

Hanna entró en su calle y llegó hasta su puerta. Puso la llave en la cerradura y entró en casa. Le pareció más grande de lo que era. Se sentía más grande. Dot, su pinscher miniatura vino a saludarla, pero además de ella, la casa estaba vacía. Su madre estaba de viaje de negocios y no podía hablar con ella sobre Sean, como siempre hacía. Necesitaba que su madre la abrazara después de hablar un rato y de que le dijese que todo iba a ir bien. Hanna echaba de menos a su madre. La necesitaba allí y no estaba, y no podía evitar sentirse miserable.

Abrió la nevera pero no había nada comestible dentro… Bueno, sí lo había, pero nada que le apeteciera comer, igualmente. Ni siquiera tenía hambre. En su lugar se tomó un vaso de agua. Tenía mucha sed.

Estaba lista para tirarse en el sofá por lo que quedaba de día, si tenía que hacerlo, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de sentarse, su teléfono sonó. _Mensaje recibido_, ponía en la pantalla. Era de Emily.

_Vamos a comer con Aria y Spencer en el centro comercial._

_¡Dinos si puedes y quieres venirte! Em._

_Ah, qué diablos, al menos no me sentiré como una mierda, aquí sola todo el día de nuevo._ Pulsó _Responder_ y escribió "Claro, os veo allí" antes de pulsar _Enviar_.

Subió a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa y agarró lo primero que encontró en su armario. Todo el que conocía a Hanna de verdad sabía que tenía mucho cuidado con lo que vestía, siempre combinando bien las prendas y los accesorios. Pero hoy no, no le apetecía.

Cuando bajó al recibidor, agarró las llaves del coche y su bolso, donde metió su teléfono y las llaves de casa, y salió por la puerta. Entró en el coche, y sin ni siquiera encender la radio, empezó a conducir.

* * *

- ¡Han, aquí! – Gritó Aria.

Estaban en el mismo restaurante al que siempre iban cuando quedaban para comer o cenar en el centro comercial. Hanna dejó salir una sonrisa y se dirigió hacia allí.

- Sabía que estaríais aquí. – Dijo Hanna, sentándose al lado de Aria en el reservado, enfrente de Spencer y Emily. - ¿Ya habéis pedido?

- Nop. Estábamos esperándote. Igualmente acabamos de llegar… Hace cinco minutos. – Dijo Emily mientras agarraba el menú para ver cuál era el plato del día.

- Bueno, podríais haber pedido… no tengo mucha hambre. Pero os robaré de vuestros platos, si me dejáis. – Dijo Hanna con una sonrisilla. Siempre se robaban unas a otras la comida de los platos.

- Claro. – Dijo Aria, agarrándola de la mano después. – No queremos presionarte, pero… ¿estás bien?

- Sí… Sean y yo pasaremos el día de mañana juntos. Se irá a Pittsburgh el martes, es oficial. Pero no sé… Estaba en casa cuando recibí vuestro mensaje. Me fui de casa de Sean porque no quería ver a sus padres, y estaba claro que no quería quedarme a comer con ellos, como otras veces.

- Eso pensábamos… Como dijo Aria, no queríamos presionarte, pero te enviamos el mensaje por si acaso. – Dijo Spencer, con lo que Aria y Emily asintieron.

Hanna se puso a pensar en ellas. Eran las mejores amigas que una chica como ella podía tener. Siempre sabían cuando una de ellas estaba triste, y siempre intentaban hacerse sentir mejor. Sólo estar con ellas hacía que el tiempo pasara volando. Siempre podía contar con ellas para pasar un buen rato. Cualquier cosa sería mejor que su actual problema con Sean.

En ese momento, el camarero vino a apuntar su pedido, y una vez terminaron de pedir, el camarero se dirigió a la cocina. Parecía confuso cuando todas pidieron algo de comida pero Hanna sólo pidió una Coca-Cola Light. Era cierto, ese ratito con Sean le había hecho perder el apetito.

- En fin. – Dijo Hanna después de un rato. – La cosa es que no sé si seremos capaces de seguir saliendo una vez que se vaya. No estoy segura de estar preparada para una relación a distancia. – Las tres chicas estaban mirándola, atentas. – Va a ser diferente, eso está claro… Pero no sé exactamente cómo de diferente.

-Ese es el tema, Han. Nunca sabes este tipo de cosas. Pero no puedes ser pesimista. Sólo… Un pasito cada vez. – Dijo Spencer. – Aprovecha el día de mañana con él, y cuando ya no esté aquí… sólo tenéis que ver cómo va todo.

Hanna sonrió al escuchar eso. Spencer tenía razón. Tenían que ver cómo iba todo… No todo estaba ya perdido. No iba a rendirse todavía, no sin intentarlo antes, al menos. Tras un momento, Hanna finalmente asintió y sonriendo dijo:

- Sí, tienes razón. Gracias, chicas.

El camarero volvió con el pedido y lo puso sobre la mesa. Ensalada Cobb para Aria, macarrones con queso para Spencer y Fettuccini para Emily. Él volvió a la parte de atrás, y después trajo las bebidas para las chicas. Agua para todas excepto la Coca-Cola Light para Hanna.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Emily mientras él se marchaba.

- ¿Y qué habéis hecho hoy después de que me fuese? No os habréis quedado en casa durmiendo más, ¿no? – Dijo Hanna, bromeando.

- No, no. – Dijo Emily. – Bueno… más o menos. – Dijo sonriendo. – Estábamos cómodas en los sofás y pasamos la mañana viendo la tele y comentando la ropa de la gente y algunas cosas que decían.

- ¿Y me he perdido eso? ¡¿Por qué?! – Dijo Hanna, le encantaba hablar de moda (o la falta de ella) con cualquiera. Incluso con alguien que no supiera lo más mínimo de ropa o de combinaciones.

Las chicas rieron y empezaron a hablar de algunas de las cosas que habían visto en la tele esa mañana. Durante un rato, Hanna se olvidó de sus problemas. Las chicas tenían esa habilidad. Siempre. ¿Recordáis cuando el Sr. Marin salió por la puerta para no volver? Ellas estaban ahí. ¿Y cuando tuvieron que operar a Dot porque se comió algo raro? Ellas estaban ahí. Siempre habían estado ahí en los buenos tiempos y también en los malos.

- ¿Cuándo vuelve tu madre? – Preguntó Emily después de un rato.

- No lo sé, creo que vendrá el lunes, pero no lo sé seguro. ¿Por qué?

- Oh, nada. Estuve hablando antes con mi madre y resulta que ella y la tuya estuvieron hablando el otro día. – Dijo Emily, y Hanna se sorprendió. – En fin, mi madre quiere que sepas que te puedes venir a nuestra casa cuando lo necesites, estas noches que estés sola y eso. – Pausó por un momento. – Pero sólo si quieres, claro.

_Incluso sus madres hablaban entre ellas._

- Claro, ¿por qué no? Al menos no estaré sola en casa. Es lo último que me apetece, ahora mismo. – Hanna notó como Aria estaba mirando a Emily, como si acabase de hacer algo importante, o algo, pero no le dio demasiada importancia. – Iré a mi casa a por algunas cosas y luego iré a la tuya.

- Claro, le diré a mi madre que vendrás, - dijo mientras sacaba su teléfono y se ponía a escribir un mensaje. – Sólo para que lo sepa.

* * *

Cuando terminaron de comer, Aria llevó a Emily y Spencer a sus casas, ya que las tres habían venido en el coche de Aria. Hanna tenía el suyo, así que se fue a casa a por algo de ropa para el día siguiente, cuando tenía que quedar con Sean. También se tomó un rato para ducharse… No quería abusar de la bondad de los Fields. Después de arreglarse por segunda vez ese día, bajó las escaleras y comprobó si había algún mensaje en el contestador, pero no había nada. _¿Quién sigue usando eso, igualmente? _Así que se metió en el coche y condujo hasta casa de Emily. Cuando llegó, fue la Sra. Fields quien abrió.

- ¡Hola, Hanna! Entra. Emily está arriba. ¡Emily! ¡Hanna está aquí! – Dijo la Sra. Fields, llamando a su hija para que bajase.

- Gracias, Sra. Fields, por dejar que me quede aquí. – Dijo Hanna, entrando y dejando sus cosas al lado de la puerta por un momento.

- ¡Oh, por favor! Puedes llamarme Pam, ¡ya lo sabes!

- Gracias, Pam. – Contestó, sonriendo.

- Eso me gusta más. – Pam le guiñó el ojo y se fue a la cocina.

- ¡Hola! Sube. Trae tus cosas, si quieres. – Dijo Emily, bajando un par de escalones, y Hanna agarró sus cosas y subió a la habitación de Em. – Mi madre dijo que podías dormir en mi habitación, si querías. Si no quieres, puedes dormir en la de Carolyn. Como quieras.

- Oh, sí, claro. En la tuya está bien, ¡gracias! – Dijo Hanna.

- Genial, porque mi madre ya ha traído las cosas aquí. – Dijo Emily, sonriente.

Hanna entró en la habitación y vio lo que Emily acababa de decir. La Sra. Fields ya había hecho espacio para el colchón. Iba a dormir en un colchón en el suelo… pero eso era mucho mejor que dormir sola en casa, igualmente. Entre las dos terminaron de poner todo en su lugar y de hacer la cama, así no tenían que hacerlo más tarde. Todavía era pronto, así que se pusieron a hacer deberes… Emily era muy buena estudiante, siempre haciendo sus deberes a tiempo y todo eso. Hanna, por otro lado… No demasiado. Le gustaba procrastinar. Pero no tenía nada más que hacer y al día siguiente no estaría en casa, así que también se puso a hacer deberes.

- ¿Qué tenemos? – Preguntó.

- Química. – Contestó Emily, parecía que no lo había pensado. Debió darse cuenta, porque se sonrojó y rápidamente, añadió – Es decir, la Sra. Farabaugh nos puso deberes.

Hanna soltó una carcajada y Emily se rió también, mientras se miraban la una a la otra. Después de un momento, Emily miró hacia abajo y empezó a escribir. Hanna siguió mirándola. _¿Qué ha sido eso?_ No sabía si Emily lo había hecho a propósito o no. _¿Es posible que yo le guste? Pero… ¿Gustar, gustar? Nah, ¡no lo creo! Y si es así, ¿por qué no me ha dicho nada?_

- ¡Oye, deberes! – Hanna escuchó decir a Emily. Hanna seguía empanada y se centró de nuevo rápidamente. - ¿Pero has empezado ya?

Nop. No había empezado. _¡Será mejor que empiece ahora mismo o me volverá a ladrar!_ Abrió el libro por la página 293 y leyó el primer ejercicio.

- Ugh, esto es aburrido. E inútil. En el futuro, ¡¿para qué tendría que saber la fórmula química del acetileno o del amoníaco?!

- Bueno, en el futuro no lo sé, - dijo Emily, mirándola, - pero por ahora, creo que te ayudará a aprobar el examen…

- Eres una aguafiestas. – Hanna dijo, bromeando.

- ¡No lo soy! Pero no quiero que suspendas, ¿sabes? – Dijo Emily, también en broma, aunque no lo parecía. – Además, es mejor para ti, y para mí… lo de estudiar en grupo. Es menos aburrido.

- Sí… pero sigue siendo aburrido.

- Lo sé, a mí tampoco me gusta. ¡Pero es lo que toca!

- Oh, vamos. Hablemos de otras cosas. ¿Dónde está Carolyn? – Preguntó Hanna.

- Ha salido, creo. Pero estará en casa para la hora de cenar.

En ese momento, el teléfono de Emily sonó. Lo agarró y leyó el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

- Uuuuhh, ¡te has puesto roja! ¿Quién es? ¿Algún interés amoroso? – Preguntó Hanna, entusiasmada, como siempre se ponía cuando hablaba de cosas que sí le interesaban.

- En realidad, no… - Dijo Emily, mirando hacia abajo, todavía sonrojada.

- ¡Vamos! Puedes decírmelo, ¿sabes?

Emily seguía mirando hacia abajo, pero no contestó. En su lugar, agarró el teléfono y contestó a quien quiera que le había escrito primero, pero no le dijo a Hanna quién era. Ambas siguieron haciendo deberes, viendo que ninguna de las dos iba a hablar sobre algo de lo que ambas estuvieran dispuestas a hablar.

Después de un rato, Hanna miró a Emily, y debió darse cuenta, porque ella miró hacia arriba, fijó la mirada en Hanna, y tras un breve momento, dijo:

- Todo va a ir bien con Sean, ¿de acuerdo?

Había algo en la manera en que lo dijo que hizo pensar a Hanna. Sonó como una amiga realmente preocupada, pero a la vez, no sonó para nada así. No sabía qué le pasaba. Solían contárselo todo… Eran mejores amigas, después de todo, pero últimamente Emily no estaba muy por la labor.

Acababa de darse cuenta de lo egoísta que había sido… Siempre hablando de Sean y ella, y no preguntándole nunca a Em cómo estaba o si había conocido a alguien. No habían hablado demasiado de ella, y ahora se sentía culpable. Se sentía culpable porque ella tenía que escuchar la mierda de las demás, pero nadie escuchaba la suya. _Pero oye, ¡ella tampoco habla nunca de ello! No es sólo nuestra culpa._ Finalmente decidió preguntarle… No en ese momento, pero más tarde, definitivamente lo haría. Quizá después de cenar.

La voz de Pam entró por la puerta desde el piso de abajo.

- ¡Chicas, la cena! ¡Bajad!

Emily cerró su libro y lo puso a un lado, levantándose de la cama donde estaba tendida, tan concentrada en sus deberes un momento antes. Hanna hizo lo mismo, aunque ella estaba sentada en el escritorio de Em. Ambas bajaron al salón, donde vieron a Carolyn de nuevo. Parecía que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Hola, Han! Me alegro de que decidieras venir. – Dijo Carolyn con una sonrisa.

- ¡Sí! Gracias, Care. – Dijo Hanna devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Las chicas se sentaron en la mesa una enfrente de la otra, y Carolyn al lado de Hanna. El Sr. y la Sra. Fields estaban también uno enfrente del otro, presidiendo la mesa. La radio estaba encendida, y todos comían en silencio, escuchando la música que salía de ella, hasta que el teléfono de Hanna empezó a sonar.

- Perdonad, sé que es de mala educación, pero de verdad necesito contestar. – Dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a la otra habitación.

Escuchó a Emily decirle algo a su familia, que sonó a algo parecido a "Ese debe ser Sean…" y algo más que no entendió del todo. Cuando llegó al salón, pulsó _Contestar_ y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja.

- ¿Sean?

- Sí, escucha. Iré a recogerte sobre el mediodía para poder comer fuera. Tengo que prepararlo todo para marcharnos, por la mañana… Porque el lunes no tendré tiempo con las clases y todo eso.

- Sí, claro, pero estoy en casa de Emily… La Sra. Fields me dijo que me podía quedar aquí hasta que mi madre volviese.

- Vale, no pasa nada. Iré a recogerte allí, entonces.

- ¡Vale! Oye, tengo que irme… has llamado en mitad de la cena y he tenido que salir a contestarte. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

- ¡Sí, ve, ve! Perdona. – Dijo Sean, y Hanna casi pudo escuchar como sonreía al otro lado del teléfono. – Nos vemos mañana. ¡Te quiero!

- Yo también te quiero. ¡Adiós!

Ambos colgaron y Hanna se quedó mirando la pantalla de su teléfono un momento. _No sé qué estoy haciendo…_ Volvió a la mesa para seguir comiendo.

- Lo siento, sé que no debí haberme levantado. – Dijo Hanna, justificándose.

- No te preocupes, Hanna. Has dicho que era importante y te creemos. – Dijo la Sra. Fields con una sonrisa complaciente. Emily estaba mirándola, asintiendo.

- Gracias. Señora… - Dijo Hanna, pero la Sra. Fields la interrumpió con una tosecita. – Quiero decir, gracias, Pam.

* * *

Emily subió a su habitación antes que Hanna, quien se quedó ayudando a la señora Fields a limpiar, aunque parecía que era el turno de Carolyn, ya que se quedó también a ayudarla. Cuando terminó, subió arriba también, y vio que la puerta de la habitación de Emily estaba medio cerrada. En lugar de simplemente entrar, decidió llamar antes, aunque veía a Emily a través de la rendija. Estaba ahí echada, mirando al techo.

- ¡Sí, pasa! – Dijo Emily, levantándose un poco y apoyándose en el cabecero de la cama. – No hace falta que llames, puedes pasar cuando quieras.

- ¡Lo haré la próxima vez! – Contestó Hanna, sentándose al lado de Em en lugar de sentarse de nuevo en la silla junto al escritorio. – Y… ¿Cómo estás?

- Eh… Bien, ¿cómo iba a estar?

- Uh-uh, nop. Te conozco y sé que no estás _bien_. ¿Ocurre algo?

Em se deslizó y miró de nuevo hacia arriba, con la diferencia de que ahora Hanna estaba en su ángulo de visión. Hanna suspiró y esperó que dijese algo, pero no lo hizo.

- Vale, bueno. Pues no hablaremos de nada. – Dijo apoyándose en el cabecero.

- No ocurre nada. Sólo estaba pensando. – Dijo Emily finalmente.

- ¿Y qué ocupaba tu mente?

- Pues estaba pensando en ti, de hecho.

_¿En…?_

- ¿En mí? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hanna, sorprendida.

- No lo sé. – Dijo ella, todavía mirando al techo. – Es sólo que no quiero que estés triste o dolida cuando Sean se vaya.

Hanna no sabía qué decir. Pues claro que iba a estar triste. Pues claro que iba a estar dolida, mañana, cuando lo viese por última vez a solas… No contaba el lunes en la escuela. ¿Pero qué podría hacer ella? ¿Qué es posible que pudiese hacer ella?

- Creo que nadie te preguntó esto… ¿Pero cómo te sientes tú realmente sobre todo esto? – Preguntó Emily, finalmente mirándola.

Era cierto, nadie se lo había preguntado. Hanna también se deslizó y ahora estaba en la misma posición que Em, y también se puso a mirar el techo. Estuvo en silencio durante un rato, y Emily respetó ese silencio.

- No lo sé. Es decir… Sé que antes le dije a Spencer que tenía razón, que podríamos solucionarlo, pero lo cierto es… Lo cierto es que no quiero estar en una relación a distancia. Ni con Sean, ni con nadie. Es decir, le quiero y todo eso… pero no quiero pasar la adolescencia ahí colgada, ¿sabes?

Hanna paró de hablar por un momento, esperando a que Emily dijese algo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, estaba mirándola, escuchando atentamente.

- Pero tampoco quiero estar sola… - Continuó, aun a riesgo de parecer egoísta. – Y sé que suena egoísta, lo sé, pero paso la mayor parte del tiempo sola... en casa, en la escuela, en el centro comercial… en todas partes. Y es una mierda.

- Pero no estás sola. Nunca estarás sola. – Dijo Emily, incorporándose. – Aria y Spencer siempre estarán ahí. _Yo_ siempre estaré ahí. – Dijo, poniendo el énfasis en el "yo".

_¿Qué quiere decir con eso?_

- Lo sé, pero no es lo mismo… Me encanta estar con vosotras, chicas, es el mejor momento del día, pero… - Pero no dijo nada más.

Emily se levantó y cerró la puerta que Hanna había dejado totalmente abierta cuando entró. _¿Qué…?_ Después de eso, se echó de nuevo en la cama, como antes.

- ¿Sabes el mensaje que recibí antes? – Emily preguntó y Hanna asintió. – Era de Aria. Quería saber cómo iba todo por aquí… y con _por aquí_ se refería a ti por un lado, y a mí por el otro.

- Y te pusiste roja. ¿Por qué te pusiste roja?

Para Hanna, ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido. Emily la miró por un momento. Después miró al techo de nuevo. Volvía a estar sonrojada.

- ¿De verdad tengo que decirlo? – Preguntó.

- ¡Por favor…! – Dijo Hanna, poniéndole ojitos.

- Ugh, ¡no me mires así! – Dijo Emily.

Miró para otro lado, como preparándose para decir lo que iba a decir. Hanna estaba mirándola, a la espera, y Em la miró a directamente a los ojos antes de decir…

- Me gustas.

* * *

_¡Y esto es todo por hoy! Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ^^ Espero no tardar tanto en publicarlo... jajaja ¡Compártelo si te gusta! :D_

_Antes de irme... Muchas gracias a las Gemas (**Rapsodyyy** y **LeFleur89**) por leerlo! Sé que el esfuerzo es grande xDD También a **Gabu** por el review y a **Syl** de nuevo por el beteo y el review sobre el capi 1 y por todo eso que tú y yo sabemos =) Por último, gracias a esos **followers** anónimos de la historia! Aunque no comentéis, siempre anima que te sigan la historia! :D_

_Un saludo a todos :D_


	3. ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

_¡Hola, hola! Aquí venimos con otro capítulo de este fic... Y vamos a hacer un jueguecito para hacerlo más dinámico. El capítulo no tiene título... Tengo imaginación para escribir toda una historia pero no para ponerle título a un capi xD (A dos, que con el siguiente me pasa lo mismo D:) Así que, ¿qué os parece si me decís vosotros qué título le pondríais? Y el que más me guste, lo usaré y se llevará un _shout-out_ especial en la actualización del próximo capítulo. Podéis dejar vuestro título en los comentarios/reviews... ¡Los espero! ^^ ((Nota: Ya tiene título, pero si creéis que tenéis alguno mejor... Adelante! ^^))_

_Sin más dilación... Aquí lo tenéis. (¡Volvemos al punto de vista de Emily!)_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars (Pequeñas Mentirosas) no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes. Ni quiero, que Marlene King ya hace un trabajo impresionante :P**

* * *

_**Capítulo 3:**_

_**¿Puedo dormir contigo?**_

_Dios mío. Dios mío. Dios mío. ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? ¿Sí? ¡Dios mío!_ Emily intentó calmarse, y sorprendentemente, lo estaba… Sí, su corazón latía rápido, pero intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no parecer nerviosa de ninguna manera.

Emily habría dado lo que fuese para saber qué pensaba Hanna en ese mismo momento. La rubia estaba mirándola, sonriendo, pero no se reía de ella. En su lugar, lo primero que hizo fue levantarse, acercarse a Emily y darle un abrazo.

- ¿Pero por qué no me lo has dicho antes? – Preguntó Hanna.

_Es obvio, ¿no?_

- Bueno, ¿por qué lo iba a hacer? O sea, estás con Sean, eres hetero, y no sabía cómo te lo tomarías.

Hanna se quedó callada por un momento. Su sonrisa casi desapareció de su cara. _Oh, oh…_ Emily no dijo nada, decidió dejar que Hanna procesase la noticia y cómo se sentía por ello o lo que sea que tuviera en la mente. Pero la cara de Em también cambió. Quería saber qué estaba pensando.

- Estoy con Sean… - Dijo Hanna. – Estoy con Sean pero en dos días ya no lo estaré.

- No entiendo. – Dijo Emily. _¿Qué está pasando ahora mismo?_

- Voy a romper con él.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Oh, vamos. ¿Te gusto y te preocupa que rompa con Sean? – Preguntó Hanna, cosa que hizo que Emily se encogiese.

- Pues sí, porque Sean es la persona que te hace feliz. Y eso es lo que quiero para ti. – Explicó Emily.

- Pensaba que estarías contenta si rompiese con él. – Dijo Hanna.

- Esto no funciona así.

- ¿Entonces cómo funciona?

- Soy consciente de que eres hetero y de que nunca me vas a mirar de ninguna otra manera que como a una amiga, - Emily empezó a decir. _Ugh, qué difícil es esto._ – Así que en lugar de querer que estés conmigo, o forzarte, o como quieras llamarlo, sólo quiero que seas feliz. Sea como sea necesario.

- ¿Estoy aquí por eso? – Preguntó Hanna. - ¿Estoy aquí contigo y tu familia porque no querías que estuviese sola en casa sintiéndome como una mierda?

- Nop. Eso fue mi madre. Pero ahora que lo mencionas… Sí, me alegro de que nuestras madres hablaran y me alegro de que estés aquí, en lugar de en casa sintiéndote como una mierda. – Contestó Em, sonriéndole. – Aunque esta es la última conversación que pensaba tener contigo esta noche.

- ¿Y eso por qué? No ibas a decírmelo, ¿verdad?

- Pues no, pero tenía que sacármelo del pecho. Aria me dijo que me…

- Espera, ¿Aria lo sabe? – Interrumpió Hanna, y Emily asintió. - ¿Y Spencer?

- Pues no se lo dije… Pero conociéndola, seguro que también lo sabe.

Ambas se rieron a carcajadas a la vez.

- Sí, ella lo sabe todo… - Concluyó Hanna. – Sólo… No sé cómo no me di cuenta.

- Nadie lo hizo… si no pregúntale a mi hermana, ni siquiera ella. – Dijo Emily. – Supongo que soy buena escondiendo cosas que no quiero que se sepan.

- Sí, lo eres… - Dijo Hanna, y se calló por un momento. – Espera, ¿Carolyn también? ¿Desde cuándo lo sabe ella?

- Desde… desde que fuimos las tres al centro comercial. Sabía que me gustaba alguien, pero no le dije que eras tú. Cuando vinimos a buscarla, lo supo.

- ¿Y Aria?

- Antes de la hora de la comida.

- ¿Así que lo sabía cuándo planeó la fiesta de pijamas? – Preguntó Hanna.

- Sí… Y me alegro. Me divertí y al menos tú no tuviste que estar con Sean si no te apetecía. – Dijo Emily, dándose cuenta de algo. – Pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿por qué no? O sea, ya sabías que se iba y aun así decidiste venir a la fiesta igualmente.

- Sí… Necesitaba tiempo para hacerme una idea. No quería estar con él, en su casa, con sus padres por ahí, hablando sobre lo idiotas que eran por hacer que él tuviese que irse de Rosewood.

- Ya… lo entiendo. – Dijo Em, asintiendo. – Bueno, podrás hacer eso mañana. ¿A qué horas has quedado con él, por cierto?

- Le dije que estaba aquí, espero que no te importe. – Dijo Hanna, y Emily negó con la cabeza. – Me recogerá sobre el mediodía… quiere ir a comer a algún sitio, no sé dónde.

- Vale, entonces déjame ir a decirle a mi madre que no comerás aquí. – Dijo Emily mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta que había cerrado un rato antes.

- Vale, aquí estaré. – Dijo Hanna, todavía tendida en la cama.

Emily bajó al salón donde Carolyn y Pam estaban viendo la tele. Emily, con un hilito de voz, le dijo a Carolyn que se lo había dicho, y ella abrió la boca a modo de sorpresa. Iba a levantarse para ir a hablar con su hermanita, pero ésta levantó la mano para que se esperase.

- ¿Mamá? – Dijo Emily, y Pam, que no se había dado cuenta de que su hija estaba ahí, la miró. – Hanna no comerá con nosotros mañana, Sean vendrá a recogerla al mediodía, más o menos, y comerán fuera.

- Vale, cariño. Entonces seremos nosotros cuatro. – Contestó Pam.

- ¿Dónde está papá?

- Ya se ha ido a dormir… Estaba cansado. Y Hanna y tú también debéis estarlo. ¿Por qué no os vais a dormir ya? Es tarde. – Dijo Pam.

- Sólo son las 11… y es fin de semana, ¡no es tarde! Pero sí, lo intentaremos… ¡Buenas noches!

- ¡Buenas noches! – Dijo Pam. – Dale las buenas noches también a Hanna.

- Iré a leer en la cama… a ver si me duermo yo también o algo. Buenas noches, mamá. – Dijo Carolyn mientras se levantaba. Se fue hacia las escaleras, donde Emily estaba esperándola, y susurrando para que ni su madre ni Hanna las pudieran escuchar, dijo: - ¿Se lo has dicho? ¿Y qué tal?

- Estuvo bien… Raro, pero bien. Parecía que lo sabía, pero no lo sabía, y no se lo tomó a mal, ni nada. – Carolyn asintió, sonriendo. – Pero te cuento mañana cuando no esté aquí… Está ahí en mi habitación y mamá nos ha dicho que a dormir ya.

- Me alegro por ti, sis. – Dijo Carolyn mientras la abrazaba. – Hablamos mañana. ¡Buenas noches a las dos!

- ¡Buenas noches, sis!

Emily terminó de subir las escaleras y entró en su habitación. Ella todavía estaba en la cama de Emily, en la misma posición que antes.

- Mi madre dice que buenas noches. – Dijo Em, mirándola. – Y también… Que no te preocupes por mañana, no hay problema con que salgas a comer fuera.

- ¡Bien! – Dijo Hanna, e inmediatamente miró hacia abajo.

Emily sintió la necesidad de preguntarle qué ocurría, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, cerró la puerta y se sentó en su cama, delante de ella. Viendo que Hanna no iba a hablar, agarró una de las manos de la rubia con las dos suyas. Hanna no apartó su mano, lo que dio a Emily una descarga de confianza.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- De verdad no sé qué va a pasar mañana. – Explicó Hanna, todavía mirando hacia abajo.

- Sólo… Haz lo que sientas que debes hacer. Mira a ver cómo va. Nadie va a culparte si sigues con él, y nadie va a culparte si rompes con él. Sólo necesitas ser fiel a lo que sientes. – Dijo Emily. Hanna se quedó callada por un momento, su mano todavía entre las de Em. Emily no quería que Hanna pensase que decía eso basándose en sus propios sentimientos. – Todo va a estar bien hagas lo que hagas.

- Sí… Sí, tienes razón. Ya veremos qué ocurre. – Dijo Hanna, sonriéndole. – Oye… ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

_¿Qué?_

- No me provoques. – Dijo Emily, soltando la mano de la rubia.

- ¡No lo hago! – Dijo Hanna, riéndose. – Sólo… tu cama parece mucho más cómoda que el colchón en el suelo… No me acercaré mucho a ti, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

- No, eso no me preocupa. De hecho, iba a decirte que podías dormir aquí si querías, pero después de decirte lo que te he dicho… - Dijo Emily, pero no terminó la frase. Intentaba no temblar.

- Y a mí no me importa, así que…

- Vale, entonces. – Dijo Emily, levantándose para apagar las luces. Se metió en su cama y dejó que Hanna también se metiera. La morena miró al techo… Estaba acostumbrada a mirar hacia la derecha, por la ventana, pero Hanna estaba a su derecha. La rubia sí que se puso a mirar hacia la ventana.

- Por cierto, - Dijo Hanna, girándose un momento para mirar a Emily, y poniendo su mano sobre la de la morena, añadió: - Nunca me lo habría tomado a mal.

* * *

Después de la comida, Emily subió a su habitación y miró por la ventana. La calle estaba desierta. Decidió empezar uno de esos trabajos que había pedido a sus profesores para subir sus notas, pero no tuvo tiempo para sacar sus libros o abrir su portátil.

- Oye, voy al centro comercial, ¿quieres venir? – Dijo Carolyn desde la puerta, asustando a su hermana, que no esperaba que hubiese nadie ahí.

- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! – Emily puso una sonrisilla. - ¿Vas a… ver a Dan?

- Eso no estaba en mis planes, - Carolyn se sonrojó, - pero ahora que lo mencionas… - Le devolvió la sonrisilla. – Iba a comprar una mini nevera. La que tengo en la universidad se rompió, y necesito una para guardar toda la comida que mamá hará que me lleve.

- Ya conoces a mamá, ¡no está feliz si no comes! – Emily imitó la voz de su madre para decir eso. – Iba a empezar uno de los trabajos que tengo que hacer, pero vale. Puedo empezarlo más tarde, todavía tengo mucho tiempo.

- Y podemos hablar de… - Carolyn no terminó la frase, pero Emily sabía exactamente lo que quería decir.

- Sí, sí, pero aquí no… ¡Vamos! Pero yo escojo la música.

- Vaaaale, vale, tú escoges la música… pero yo conduzco. – Ambas bajaron las escaleras y cogieron sus llaves.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Nos vamos!

- Esperad, ¿dónde vais las dos? – Preguntó Pam. - ¿Y Hanna?

- Oh, vamos al centro comercial a comprar la mini nevera, lo que te dije. – Contestó Carolyn.

- Y no sé cuándo vendrá Hanna… Supongo que depende de cómo vaya la cosa con Sean. Pero si viene, dile que puede subir a mi habitación, no me importa. No estaremos fuera mucho rato.

- Vale, entonces. ¡Hasta luego! – Dijo Pam. - ¡Oye! ¿Podéis traer atún? Se nos ha acabado.

- Claro, lo haremos. ¡Adiós!

- ¡Adiós, chicas!

Las chicas se metieron en el coche de Carolyn y Emily encendió la radio. Sintonizó su cadena favorita, una de las listas de temas más escuchados. Una canción de Lady Gaga salió por los altavoces. Gaga no era una de sus favoritas, así que bajó un poco el volumen.

- Ejem… estamos solas, ¿sabes? – Dijo Carolyn, curiosa.

- Vale… Bueno. No hay mucho que decir. Estábamos hablando sobre Sean y vio que yo estaba rara en ese momento, y después de un rato me preguntó. – Dijo Emily, pausando por un momento. – Bueno, no me preguntó directamente. La cosa es que Aria me había enviado un mensaje, porque ella también lo sabe, y pensó que era de alguien que me gustaba porque me sonrojé.

- ¿Y qué dijo? Aria, me refiero.

- Me preguntó cómo iba todo en casa, porque sabía que Hanna iba a estar allí cuando me lo envió. Después de un rato le dije a Hanna que era de Aria y lo que me decía en el mensaje, y creo que empezó a atar cabos, porque al final no me preguntó directamente pero me hizo decírselo igualmente.

- Y se lo dijiste. – Dijo Carolyn, mirando a su hermanita.

- Y se lo dije. – Emily declaró. – Y no me arrepiento, pero después de eso las cosas se pusieron raras… más.

- ¿Más raras?

- Sí. Nunca pensé que fuese a decírselo, esa es la parte rara. Pero después hablamos sobre Sean y lo que iba a hacer, y después, lo más raro. Me preguntó si podía dormir en mi cama conmigo.

Para cuando Emily estaba diciendo eso, ya estaban en el aparcamiento del centro comercial. Mientras aparcaban el coche y salían de él, Carolyn dijo:

- Dios. Mío. ¿De verdad dijo eso?

- Imagina mi sorpresa. – Dijo Emily, mirándola. Se dirigieron hacia el centro comercial. - ¿Rive Gauche, primero?

Carolyn asintió.

- Tendremos una razón para irnos antes de que se ponga todo raro… ¡Mini nevera!

Emily se rió. _Sí, claro… Tú le gustas, pero él también te gusta a ti._

- Vale, vale… ¡Gallina!

- Nooo, ¡no soy una gallina! – Ambas se rieron, aunque Carolyn estaba sonrojada.

- En fin, le dije que no me importaba… fue ella la que preguntó, no yo.

- Claro… - Dijo Carolyn, con una sonrisilla.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – Dijo Emily, sonriéndole de vuelta a su hermana y golpeándole el brazo con el suyo. – Me desperté estaba mañana y estaba ahí a mi lado y casi me da algo. Después me acordé. Estaba dormida todavía, mirando hacia mí… y estaba preciosa.

- Apuesto que sí, sis. – Carolyn aceptó. – Puedo entender por qué te enamoraste de ella… - Emily le dio una mirada de entendimiento. – ¿Qué crees que está haciendo ahora mismo?

Dan estaba trabajando esa tarde y cuando Carolyn lo vio, Emily notó que su hermana se sonrojaba. El reservado en el que se sentaron el otro día estaba vacío, así que se sentaron allí de nuevo. Por supuesto, era la sección de Dan. Pero él no se dio cuenta de que eran ellas las que se habían sentado allí hasta que vino a apuntar su pedido. Mirando hacia abajo, no las miró hasta que Carolyn habló.

- Hola, soy Dan. ¿Qué puedo traerles?

- Eh… Una coca cola para mí y… - Dijo Carolyn y esperó a que su hermana también pidiera.

Dan escuchó su voz y miró hacia arriba inmediatamente, con una sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Carolyn! ¡No me había dado cuenta!

_Oh Dios mío. Le gusta de verdad. ¡Incluso se acuerda de su nombre!_

- Eso pensé… - Dijo Carolyn, sonriéndole. - ¿Emily?

- ¡Oh! Sí… yo también quiero una coca cola. ¿Y puedes traer unas patatas o algo para comer?

- ¡Claro! Ahora vuelvo. – Dijo mientras se alejaba.

Cuando estaba seguro de que él no las escucharía, Emily miró a su hermana y dijo:

- Le gustas. Te gusta. Más claro…

- ¡Cállate! – dijo Carolyn, intentando mantener la voz baja. - ¿Qué quieres que haga? No es que vaya a estar mucho tiempo aquí en Rosewood.

- Creo que acabamos de encontrar una buena razón para que vengas más a menudo… - Emily le dedicó una sonrisilla más a su hermana, lo que hizo que Carolyn le dedicase a ella una mirada asesina. – Vale, vale… no diré nada más… ¡Por ahora!

Dan volvió de la barra con dos coca colas y unas patatas en un platito.

- Ahí tenéis. ¡Disfrutad! – Carolyn y Emily le sonrieron y le dieron las gracias. Estaba a punto de irse, pero se giró de nuevo. – De hecho… Mi turno termina en media hora. ¿Que… queréis hacer algo? ¿Las dos?

Las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra. _¿Ves? ¡Te lo dije!_ Pero Carolyn estaba mirando a su hermana como si no supiese qué decir, así que Emily le sonrió y le asintió.

- Vamos, eh… vamos a comprar una nueva mini nevera. Puedes venir si quieres… - Dijo Carolyn.

- Oh, sí, puedo hacer eso. ¿Os quedaréis aquí hasta entonces?

Carolyn volvió a mirar a Emily, como pidiendo permiso.

- ¡Sí, claro! – Dijo Emily. – Esperaremos, no te preocupes.

- ¡Vale! Gracias, Emily. – Dijo Dan con una sonrisa en su cara, volviéndose al bar a atender a otros clientes.

_¿Y también se acuerda del mío? Sí, le gusta, totalmente._

- Oh Dios, ¿qué acabo de hacer? – Carolyn lo miró, estaba sirviendo un café en una taza, en la barra. – De verdad, dímelo, porque no lo sé.

- No has hecho nada raro. Le has dicho que estaba bien que viniese con nosotras más tarde.

- Vamos… vamos a dejar de hablar de esto. Cómo… ¿Por dónde íbamos?

- ¡Dios mío, estás nerviosa! ¡No lo estés! Sólo seremos tres personas comprando una mini nevera juntas. Pero… no te preocupes por mí. – Dijo Emily, y Carolyn le dedicó otra mirada asesina. – No te preocuuuuupes, estaré ahí todo el tiempo.

- Bien. Ahora… Te he preguntado algo. ¿Qué crees que está haciendo ahora mismo?

- Sí, no quería hablar de eso, así que me alegro de que Dan nos entretuviese un rato… - Dijo Emily, intentando evitar seguir hablando del tema.

- Pero ahora no está aquí, así que ya puedes empezar a hablar.

Ahora fue Emily la que le dedicó la mirada asesina a su hermana, pero se resignó y empezó a hablar.

- Vale, vale… Bueno. Me dijo que iba a romper con él.

- ¡Ni hablar! – Medio gritó Carolyn, e incluso Dan, al otro lado del Rive Gauche, la escuchó. – ¡Lo siento, lo siento! – Dijo de nuevo en voz alta. Después bajó el volumen para seguir hablando con Emily. – Pero ella le quiere… y él la quiere… ¿Por qué?

- Pues realmente no lo sé. Dijo que no estaba preparada para tener una relación a distancia.

- Bueno… tú estás cerca de ella. – Dijo Carolyn, con una sonrisilla.

- ¡Cállate! – Susurró Emily. La cantidad de miradas asesinas era ahora incontable.

- Sólo quiero que seas feliz. Y sé que ella podría hacerlo… Ya sabes, si no fuese hetero. Pero ahora no estoy tan segura de eso.

- ¿Por qué?

- No sé… ¿Por dormir en tu cama? ¿A tu lado? ¿Después de haberle dicho lo que le dijiste?

- No, no, no. No seas así. – Contestó Emily. – Dijo que se sentía más cómoda. – Pausó por un momento. – Pero ahora que lo pienso… estaba mirando hacia la ventana y se giró un momento, puso su mano en la mía, y dijo que nunca se lo habría tomado a mal…

- ¡¿En serio?! Supongo que tendremos que ver qué pasa. Ahora que no tendrá novio puedes… - Dijo Carolyn, pero Emily interrumpió rápidamente.

- ¡No! No soy del tipo de chica que salta con la más mínima oportunidad. Le dije que estaría ahí para ella, pero eso es todo. – Emily estaba muy seria.

- Ejem… ¿me estás diciendo que, hipotéticamente, si ella quiere tener algo contigo, no vas a aprovechar esa oportunidad?

- Pues claro que sí, soy una buena persona, pero no soy idiota. – Dijo Emily, y Carolyn se rió. – Pero es decir… Eso no va a pasar. La cosa es… que no voy a presionarla.

- ¿Como no me estás presionando a mí con Dan? – Dijo Carolyn, casi susurrando, y Emily se rió.

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- ¡Oh, creo que es exactamente lo mismo! – Dijo Carolyn. – Huy, creo que viene. Déjame hablar con Hanna esta noche, en casa… A ver qué me dice.

- ¿Por qué? – Dijo Emily, pero Carolyn sólo movió la cabeza como diciendo por favor. – De acuerdo… pero no la presiones.

- No lo haré. Lo prometo. – Dijo Carolyn, complacida.

Después de un rato, Dan llegó a la mesa. No llevaba puesto el delantal que tenía que llevar cuando trabajaba, y la camisa y los tejanos que llevaba le quedaban muy bien. Emily no se dio cuenta de eso, pero por la mirada en la cara de su hermana, sabía que le gustaba.

- ¡He terminado! Las bebidas corren de mi cuenta, como dije el otro día. ¡Vamos! – Dijo, y las hermanas se miraron la una a la otra, complacidas. – Por cierto, ¿dónde está vuestra amiga? La del sex on the beach… - Dijo Dan sin ser capaz de esconder una sonrisa. Tanto Carolyn como Emily se rieron.

- Hanna. Está con su novio, hoy. – Dijo Emily.

- Pronto será ex novio. – Dijo Carolyn.

- ¡No lo sabemos! – Objetó Emily. – Es una larga historia. En fin… Dan, ¿sabes algo de mini neveras?

- Ni lo más mínimo. Tenemos una en el Rive Gauche, pero eso es todo. Pero… sabemos leer y podemos preguntar. ¿Para qué es?

- Es para mí, de hecho. La que tengo en la universidad se ha roto y necesito una. – Dijo Carolyn mirando a Dan. – Por suerte, el centro comercial está abierto los domingos, porque me olvidé completamente de venir ayer a comprarla.

- Por suerte para ti, por mala suerte para mí, que he tenido que trabajar… Pero ha merecido la pena. – Dijo Dan, y Carolyn se sonrojó.

Al momento llegaron a una tienda con toneladas de electrodomésticos de todo tipo. Dan y Carolyn se pusieron a hablar sobre la universidad y el trabajo y mini neveras y neveras grandes. Emily no estaba prestando demasiada atención. Nadie estaba hablando con ella, así que empezó a pensar en las dos conversaciones. La que acababa de tener con su hermana y la que tuvo la noche anterior con Hanna. Lo cierto es que ahora parecía más real. _Es decir… Carolyn debe tener razón. ¿Por qué Hanna haría que lo dijese, después me diría que rompería con Sean, y después me agarraría la mano sólo para decirme que no se lo habría tomado nunca a mal? _No podía dejar de pensar en lo de que Hanna le agarrase de la mano. _¿Qué quiere decir eso?_

Emily seguía a Dan y Carolyn, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño siguiendo a sus padres por todos esos pasillos largos y estrechos de un supermercado. _Sólo… no quiero ser algún tipo de experimento para ella. _Y justo cuando estaba pensando eso, su teléfono sonó, así que lo sacó de su bolsillo y leyó el mensaje que le acababa de llegar.

- ¿Carolyn? – Emily la llamó. Tanto Carolyn como Dan se giraron para mirarla.

- ¿Sí? – Dijo Carolyn, y Emily se acercó para mostrarle el mensaje que acababa de recibir.

_Hemos roto. Por favor, por favor ven a buscarme._

_Estoy en el parque de al lado del centro comercial. Hanna._

- Eso está a cinco minutos de aquí, andando. – Le dijo Carolyn a Em. - ¿Quieres que…?

- No, no. Yo iré. Te veo después en el coche… Tómate tu tiempo. – Emily le guiñó el ojo a su hermana y se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

Emily vio a Hanna desde lejos. No estaba llorando, lo cual era bueno. Se acercó a la rubia y cuando estaba a un par de metros, la saludó. Hanna se levantó del banco en el que estaba sentada. Emily la abrazó y le preguntó si estaba bien.

- Sí… Oye, ¿cómo has llegado tan rápido?

- Estábamos en el centro comercial, así que…

- Ah, entonces tiene sentido. – Dijo Hanna. – Espera, ¿_estábamos_?

- Sip. Carolyn y yo. Y no te lo vas a creer…

- ¡¿Qué?! – Preguntó Hanna, sonando realmente curiosa.

- Está con… ¡Dan! Vinimos a comprar una mini nevera para Carolyn pero terminamos tomando algo antes. Dan estaba trabajando pero su turno acababa pronto, así que se vino con nosotras.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Lo sabía! – Dijo Hanna con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Sip… No sé si veremos a Dan, pero veremos después a Carolyn. Será mejor que nos cuente lo que está pasando ahora mismo.

- ¡Sí!

- Me dijo que quería hablar contigo, independientemente de lo que pasase hoy… ¿Qué ha pasado hoy?

Ambas se quedaron calladas durante un rato, y se sentaron en el banco en el que Hanna había estado sentada momentos atrás. La rubia se puso a mirar hacia abajo. Parecía que estaba pensando lo que decir o cómo decirlo.

- Hemos… hemos hablado. No nos peleamos, cosa que está bien. Le dije todo lo que te dije a ti anoche… Es decir, lo de las relaciones a larga distancia, y que no estaba preparada para tener una, y todo eso. – Pausó por un momento. – Podía ver que le dolía, pero creo que él vio que a mí también me dolía, porque no me levantó la voz ni me dijo una palabra más fuerte que otra.

- Bien, porque si lo hubiese hecho entonces sería yo la que usaría algunas palabras más fuertes que otras con él. – Dijo Emily.

Hanna se rió y miró a Emily por primera vez desde que empezó a hablar. La morena estaba sonriéndole.

- Sé que te gusto, y hablar de Sean debe estar matándote, pero me alegro mucho de poder hablar contigo de estas cosas. – Dijo Hanna, disculpándose.

Tenía razón. Hablar sobre Sean la estaba matando, pero no le importaba. Se preocupaba por Hanna, no por sí misma. Como le había dicho antes, sólo quería que Hanna fuese feliz.

- ¡No te preocupes por mí, te he dicho!

- Gracias, Em. – Dijo Hanna, mirándola.

- Ven aquí. – Emily le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo que duró un par de segundos menos de lo que le habría gustado, pero aun así…

- No, de verdad, Em. Gracias. Eres la única con quien siempre puedo contar.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Vas a hacer que me sonroje! – Dijo Emily, apartando la mirada de Hanna y mirando al suelo. – Ahora… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos al coche? Y esperamos allí a Carolyn, si es que no nos está esperando ella, ya.

- ¿Y Dan?

- No lo sé… Vamos.

Emily se levantó y extendió su mano. Hanna la agarró y se levantó también, pero esta vez fue Hanna la que le dio un buen abrazo a Emily. La morena se lo devolvió y se sintió muy bien en sus brazos. _Si nunca voy a tenerla, al menos tendré que aprovechar estas cositas. _Una vez se separaron, ambas caminaron hacia el aparcamiento donde estaba el coche de Carolyn.

Vieron a Carolyn y Dan desde lejos, junto al coche, hablando y riendo. Carolyn se dio cuenta de que las chicas se acercaban, y las saludó con la mano.

- ¡Hola!

- ¡Hola, Carolyn! – Dijo Hanna. – ¡Hola, Dan!

- Hola, Hanna. Em. – Dijo Dan, mirando primero a la rubia y después a la morena.

- ¿Ya has comprado la mini nevera? – Preguntó Emily, mirando a su hermana como diciendo _¿Todavía está aquí? ¡Bueno!_

- ¡Sí! Está en el maletero. Es más pequeño que el que tenía, pero hace su función. – Dijo Carolyn. – Dan me ayudó a traerlo. De hecho, lo ha traído él solito.

- Sí… pesa un poco. Y no quería que tu hermana se aburriese mientras os esperaba, así que… - Dijo él, sonrojándose un poco.

Emily miró a Carolyn y luego a Hanna. Las tres estaban pensando lo mismo.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Emily. – Ya sabes, por quedarte con ella mientras yo iba al parque. Bueno, ¡por todo!

- Tengo mi coche aquí, así que mejor me voy. Supongo que querréis hablar e ir a casa, también. – Dijo Dan.

- ¡Vale! Gracias de nuevo. – Dijo Emily. - ¡Nos vemos!

- ¡Nos vemos! – Repitió Hanna.

Ambas se metieron en la parte de atrás del coche y se sentaron juntas. Carolyn se quedó un momento fuera para despedirse de Dan. Debió pensar que las otras dos no podían escucharlos… pero sí podían.

- Así que supongo que te veré… ¿el próximo fin de semana? – Dijo Dan.

- No lo sé… Ahora tengo tu número de teléfono, y tú tienes el mío. Ya te diré algo.

_¡Se han intercambiado los números de teléfono!_

- ¡Vale! Cuídate. ¡Y cuida de ellas!

_Espera, ¿"de ellas"? ¿Qué le habrá dicho?_

- Lo haré. ¡Nos vemos! – Contestó Carolyn.

Dan le dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Carolyn entró en el asiento del conductor y puso la llave en el arranque. Vio a las chicas por el espejo retrovisor, ambas estaban mirándola.

- Vale… Habéis escuchado eso, ¿no?

- Está claro que sí. – Dijo Hanna, entusiasmada. - ¡Dan y Carolyn! ¡Darolyn!

- ¡No nos adelantemos a los acontecimientos! – Dijo Carolyn, sonrojándose. – Nos hemos dado los números de teléfono, pero eso es todo.

- Claro, eso es todo… - Dijo Emily, con una sonrisilla. – Está bien, parece un buen chico, de verdad.

- Y lo es. – Contestó rápidamente Carolyn. – No lo conozco mucho más de lo que lo conocía hace tres horas, pero es muy buen chico. – pausó por un momento. Las chicas seguían mirándola a través del espejo retrovisor. – En fin, hablaremos más tarde. ¿Cómo fue todo, Hanna?

- Bueno… No fue bien, pero tampoco fue mal. Así que ahí estoy, en medio… No lo sé. – Contestó ella.

Tenía su mano en el asiento del medio de la parte de atrás. Emily puso la suya encima de la de la rubia, y la miró. Han miró a Em por un segundo y después siguió mirando hacia el espejo retrovisor. ¿Lo más raro? La rubia no apartó su mano.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí por ahora :D ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y ya sabes... ¡Compártelo si te gusta! :P_

_Muchas gracias a la gente que ha comentado en el capítulo anterior... **LeFleur89** (sabía que alguien tenía que comentar lo del momento "química" xDD Y síii, A mí misma me encanta que Em se lo dijese en ESE momento! :D), **Rapsody** (Jajaja, jo, Aria no sale demasiado... Haré otro con ella por ahí, sólo para que puedas leerla más en plan vieja visillo xD), **Gabu** (¡muchas gracias por seguirla!), **Blackromeus** (¡muchas gracias por el comentario! Espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Hanna :D), **katgreene143** (me alegra ser el primero que encuentras :D) y **sabrina bayonet** (Jajaja, gracias por los comentarios en los dos capítulos! Me alegro de que te haya gustado :D)._

_Again, muchas gracias a **Syl**! I love you Miss Betaaaa! ^^_

_¡Hasta le próximo! =)_


	4. Pero ¿Lo soy?

_Pues aquí estamos con otro capítulo más... Una vez más, volvemos con el POV de Hanna. Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar! La verdad es que ni me acordaba de que hacía tanto que actualicé con el tercer capítulo. Espero que sepáis perdonarme! xD_

_OH! Y lo prometido es deuda! Shout-out a **LeFleur89** que me dio el título para el capítulo anterior. No hubieron más títulos por vuestra parte, pero podéis seguir dejándolos :D_

_Espero que os guste el capitulito de hoy ^^_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars (Pequeñas Mentirosas) no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes. Ni quiero, que Marlene King ya hace un trabajo impresionante :P**

* * *

_**Capítulo 4:**_

_**Pero... ¿Lo soy?**_

- Vale, pues Emily se va y nosotros nos quedamos en la tienda, mirando mini neveras hasta que encontramos una. Estábamos hablando sobre la universidad y el trabajo y todo eso. No sé. – Dijo Carolyn. – Él la agarró y la llevó por toda la tienda. Le dije que ya podía yo, que no tenía por qué hacerlo, pero aun así lo hizo.

Hanna y Emily la escuchaban atentas. Las tres chicas estaban en la habitación de Carolyn, casi era la hora de cenar.

- Así que le dije que yo estaba fuera durante el curso. Él me contó sobre su trabajo y lo aburrido que es.

- Sí, claro, ¡aburrido…! – Hanna se rió.

- ¡Eso es lo que dijo! Aunque después dijo que conoces gente maja trabajando allí. Y gente _más_ maja. – Carolyn dijo.

- Eso quiere decir tú. – Emily interrumpió.

- Ejem… Así que fuimos al coche, como acordamos, y os esperamos.

- Oye, ¿pero os escuchamos decir algo sobre unos números de teléfono…? – Emily dijo. Lo escucharon perfectamente, pero quería que su hermana lo dijese.

- Sí, sí, nos dimos los números de teléfono, ya os lo he dicho.

- ¿Así que supongo que lo que dijimos era cierto? ¿Hemos encontrado una razón para que vuelvas a casa más a menudo? – Dijo Emily, sonriéndole a su hermana.

- No lo sé. Supongo que tendremos que ver qué pasa… - Carolyn empezó a decir. – Creo que me gusta. – Dijo, y Em y Hanna se miraron, sorprendidas.

- Esa es la primera vez que lo has dicho. No nosotras, si no tú. – Dijo Emily. – Supongo que tendré que soportarte más fines de semana de lo normal… - se rió.

- Sí, sí, soportarme… Me quieres, no tienes que soportarme. – dijo Carolyn, bromeando, pero Emily asintió así que probablemente tenía razón. - ¡Pero ya basta de mí! ¿Hanna?

Hanna miró hacia abajo inmediatamente, no quería hablar de ello, y menos si Emily estaba justo ahí, escuchándola.

- Creo que voy a ir a ayudar a mamá en la cocina. Vosotras tenéis una conversación pendiente, igualmente… - Dijo Emily, levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada. - ¡Os dejaré a solas!

Salió de la habitación de Carolyn y se fue al piso de abajo, a la cocina. Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas durante un ratito, pero cuando estuvieron seguras de que Em no podría escucharlas, Carolyn insistió. Era realmente directa cuando hablaba con alguien, estaba claro.

- No me gusta hablar de estas cosas delante de ella. Me preguntó y le dije que estaba bien porque no quiero hacerle daño. Desde que sé que le atraigo…

- No, no, no. No te confundas. Está enamorada de ti. No sólo le atraes. – Carolyn interrumpió, lo que hizo que Hanna la mirase.

- Lo sé, sólo… No sé. – Dijo Hanna. – Supongo que les gusté a otras chicas, también, pero ninguna tan cercana a mí.

- ¿Y…?

- Pues que es diferente. No sé qué hacer. No sé qué decir.

- ¿Cómo te sientes tú con ello?

Hanna pensó por un momento. ¿Cómo podía decirlo?

- Bueno, por un lado, me siento como una mierda por hacerle daño con todo esto de Sean. Por otro lado, casi que me gusta tener a alguien cuidando de mí como hace ella, - dijo Hanna. – Y sí, sé que eso suena egoísta, pero…

- No, no es egoísta. Creo que yo me sentiría igual si me ocurriese a mí. – Dijo Carolyn, coincidiendo con ella. – El tema es… que estamos hablando de mi hermana. Y por mucho que quiera que tú no salgas herida, tampoco quiero que tú le hagas daño a ella. Y no me refiero a que hables con ella sobre Sean o cualquier otro chico. Eso puedes hacerlo, aunque a ella no le guste. Tendrá que lidiar con ello.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Hablo de confundirla. Sé que dormisteis juntas, por ejemplo.

- No intentaba confundirla, sólo…

- Lo sé, pensaste que era más cómodo. Ella no se confundió, o no parecía confundida, porque es inocente y no piensa en ello, pero estas cosas podrían llevar a malentendidos. – Dijo Carolyn, explicándole.

_Espera, ¿se lo ha contado todo o qué?_

- ¿Qué más te ha contado? – Preguntó, curiosa.

- No demasiado, no te preocupes… Lo que hagáis o no hagáis es cosa vuestra. – Dijo Carolyn sonriendo.

- La cosa es… - Hanna dijo después de un momento, pero no continuó su frase.

- ¿La cosa es…? – Preguntó Carolyn al cabo de un rato.

- No sé si la estoy confundiendo aposta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Preguntó Carolyn, pero Hanna no contestó. - ¿Estás replanteándote las cosas? – Preguntó casi en un suspiro.

- No lo sé. Supongo que tengo sentimientos encontrados. – Admitió Hanna. _¿Por qué he dicho eso?_

- ¿Qué quieres decir con "sentimientos encontrados"?

- Sinceramente, ni siquiera lo sé. – Hanna declaró. – Ojalá pudiese explicarlo, pero no puedo.

Ambas se quedaron calladas durante un rato. Hanna no sabía qué decir, realmente, estaba pensando en un montón de cosas a la vez: Esta conversación, Sean, Emily, sus sentimientos, incluso pensaba en sus pensamientos. Redundante, sí.

La cosa es que desde que Emily salió del armario para sus mejores amigas, Hanna se sentía incluso más cercana a ella. Adoraba lo valiente que había sido para hacerlo, lo natural y normal que fue. De alguna manera, Hanna tenía celos de esa valentía. La admiraba. _O sea… me encantan los chicos, ¿vale? _Pero Hanna no podía negarlo. La morena ya había comenzado a abrirse camino hasta su corazón.

- Mira, voy a decirte algo que le dije a ella. Y no te estoy presionando, ¿vale? Para nada. – dijo Carolyn después de un rato. – Le dije a ella, y cito, que si tú no fueses hetero, sé que podrías hacerla feliz. Y esto no lo dije, pero obviamente, ella también te podría hacer feliz a ti. Pero eres hetero…

- Pero… - Hanna pausó por un momento. - ¿Lo soy?

Hanna levantó la cabeza sólo para ver la mirada de sorpresa de Carolyn. La hermana de Em estaba sentada ahí, mirándola con la boca abierta.

- ¿Estás diciendo…? – Carolyn empezó a preguntar, pero Hanna la interrumpió.

- Estoy diciendo que se sintió realmente bien dormir anoche a su lado, que se sintió realmente bien tener su mano en la mía…

- Espera, ¿cuándo ocurrió eso? – Ahora fue Carolyn la que interrumpió.

- Ayer, en el coche, cuando volvíamos del centro comercial. – Explicó Hanna.

- Oh, ya veo…

- Pero no sé si esto es porque sé lo que ella siente por mí o porque yo también lo siento.

- Dale una semana. – Dijo Carolyn. – O sea… Puedo entender por qué puedes estar confusa, ahora mismo.

Una voz desde el piso de abajo entró en la habitación de Carolyn.

- ¡Chicas, a cenar! – Pam gritó.

- ¡Ya vamos! ¡Un minuto, por favor! – Carolyn gritó, y después siguió hablando con Hanna. – Lo que decía… Puedo entenderlo, debes estar pensando en muchas cosas porque todo está ocurriendo a la vez. Sean, Emily, que tu madre no esté en casa… - Pausó. – En una semana, cuando todo esté calmado y hayas tenido tiempo de pensar con claridad, veamos lo que te dice tu mente y tu corazón.

Hanna no dijo nada. No sabía qué decir.

- Voy a hablar sin rodeos, ¿puedo? – Preguntó Carolyn, y Hanna asintió. – Necesitas alejarte de los dos. Va a ser fácil con Sean, porque se va, pero no tan fácil con Emily, ya que tienes alguna clase con ella, creo. – Hanna asintió de nuevo. – Hoy no, claro, pero habla con ella… habla con ella y dile que necesitas algún tiempo a solas para pensar.

- Pero eso no es justo para ella.

- Es menos justo si le haces creer en algo y luego le rompes esa creencia. ¿Sabes lo que digo? – Dijo Carolyn. – Dame tu teléfono.

Hanna se sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Carolyn.

- Si quieres puedo decirle yo que te dé algo de tiempo, si no quieres hacerlo tú. – Dijo Carolyn mientras escribía algo en el teléfono de Hanna. – Toma, ahora tienes mi número de teléfono. Si necesitas algo… no vayas a Em, envíame un mensaje. Cuando quieras. De esa manera te será más fácil alejarte de ella para aclarar tus pensamientos y sentimientos.

- Gracias, Care… Aprecio mucho esto, - dijo Hanna, levantándose. – Sólo… ¿puedes decírselo tú?

Carolyn se levantó y abrazó a Hanna.

- Claro que sí. Se lo diré mañana, no te preocupes. Y por favor… por favor llámame a mí si necesitas algo. Lo digo en serio.

- ¡Lo haré! – Dijo Hanna, sonriéndole. – Vamos a cenar o se morirán de hambre esperándonos…

- Sí… - Dijo Carolyn y ambas se rieron. – Vamos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Hanna se levantó al lado de Emily. Se quedó ahí tumbada por un momento, mirándola, antes de levantarse intentando no despertarla. Quería recoger todas sus cosas. Después de todo, ese día volvería a casa después de la escuela. La Sra. Marin ya estaría allí, y además, había decidido seguir el consejo de Carolyn inmediatamente.

Empezó a recoger sus libros, esparcidos por todo el escritorio de Em, y los puso en su mochila.

- Buenos días, Han. – Dijo Emily todavía desde la cama, asustando a Hanna, que no se lo esperaba.

- ¡Buenos días! Estoy recogiendo mis cosas. Creo que mi madre estará en casa después de clase, así que…

- Oh, sí, ¡claro! Déjame ayudarte. – Dijo Emily, levantándose.

- No, no, puedes quedarte ahí… todavía queda un rato antes de irnos… puedo yo sola. – Dijo Hanna, dedicándole una sonrisa.

Emily se echó en la cama de nuevo.

- Vale… - Emily dijo, y tras un momento, añadió: - ¿Algo va mal?

- No, nada. – Hanna contestó rápidamente. – Es sólo que ya casi he terminado.

Estaba claro que iba a ser una semana realmente difícil… Y nadie se lo había dicho todavía a Emily. Pero Hanna no se sentía con fuerzas para decírselo. Quería quedarse ahí, con Emily, con alguien. Claro, tenía a su madre… pero no iba a ser lo mismo.

- Debes estar muy contenta por ver hoy a tu madre. – Dijo Emily después de un rato.

- ¡Sí! La echo de menos. – Dijo Hanna. _Y te echaré de menos a ti también, esta semana._

- A ver cómo va… Espero que no tenga que irse pronto otra vez.

La rubia asintió. _Y si se va… al menos te tendré a ti._

Hanna quería realmente que su madre se quedase en casa, especialmente esa semana que iba a estar lejos de Sean y de Emily. La necesitaba y quería abrazarla, y contarle sobre Sean, y sobre Emily. ¿Quién mejor que tu madre para sentirte mejor? _Mamá siempre sabe lo que hacer o lo que decir._

- Oye, Em, ¿puedes venir un momento? – Carolyn la llamó desde la puerta y miró a Hanna. La rubia entendió al momento lo que iba a decirle.

- ¡Claro! Ya voy. – Dijo Emily mientras se levantaba de la cama.

Hanna siguió recogiendo sus cosas. Se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una camiseta, y fue al piso de abajo a ver si estaba por allí. Las hermanas estaban en la habitación de Carolyn, hablando sobre ella… y las escuchó desde el pasillo.

_- Dale un poco de tiempo… Sólo una semana. Déjala pensar y asentarse y cuando esté preparada, ella irá a hablar contigo. – Dijo Carolyn._

_- ¿Pero por qué? – Preguntó Emily, sonaba extrañada._

_- Porque lo necesita. Ha pasado por mucho con Sean… y contigo._

_- ¿Conmigo?_

_- Sí. Sólo dale una semana. O el tiempo que necesite. Déjala que ella venga a ti cuando esté preparada. – Dijo Carolyn. – Sé que no te estoy diciendo mucho… pero depende de ella._

_- Pero… - Dijo Emily, y siguió hablando._

Pero Hanna no quiso seguir escuchando. En su lugar, fue a la habitación de Emily y puso la camiseta en su mochila, con todas sus otras cosas. Tenía razón, estaba abajo. Ya lo tenía todo preparado, así que sólo tenía que cambiarse… o se iría a clase en pijama.

Después de un rato, Emily volvió a su habitación. Hanna ya se había cambiado y tenía su ropa normal puesta. Se miraron la una a la otra por un momento, pero ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra. _Oh, Dios, ¿qué le ha dicho? _Y fue como si la morena le leyese la mente ya que empezó a hablar.

- No… no sé realmente lo que ocurre, pero te daré tu espacio.

- Gracias. – Fue todo lo que Hanna pudo decir. Se sentía como una mierda por hacerla pasar por esto.

- Vamos a desayunar y luego nos iremos a clase. – Dijo Emily. Sonó un poco seca.

* * *

- ¡Han, Em! – Dijo Aria desde lejos.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ha ido el fin de semana? – Spencer, que estaba con ella, preguntó. Para Hanna era obvio que preguntaba por Sean.

- De hecho… estuvo bien, - Hanna dijo, - pero os cuento más tarde, voy a llamar a mi madre.

- ¡Vale! – Dijo Aria, y Hanna comenzó a alejarse.

Cuando estaba ya a una distancia y ninguna de las tres chicas podía escucharla o siquiera verla, se apoyó contra la pared y miró hacia arriba, como pidiéndole a quien fuese que estuviese ahí arriba las fuerzas para superar esa semana.

Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de su madre. Lo tenía en su lista de contactos, pero se lo sabía de memoria y era más rápido así. _Contesta, contesta_. Pero no contestó, así que lo volvió a intentar. _Vamos, mamá_.

- ¿Hanna? – La voz de Ashley salió desde el otro lado del teléfono.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Venías hoy a casa?

- Así es. De hecho, casi estoy ahí. ¿Algo va mal? – Ashley le preguntó a su hija.

- No, no. Sólo… Quería saber si ibas a estar ahí.

- Estaré. Y no tengo que trabajar hasta mañana así que tendremos tiempo de ponernos al día.

- Sí… y de poner lavadoras… pasé el fin de semana en casa de Em y tengo algo de ropa sucia. – Dijo Hanna, riéndose.

- Ah, sí, hablé con Pam para que te quedaras allí.

- ¡Sí! Lo sé, me lo dijeron. – Dijo Hanna. – Tengo que ir a clase, ¡te veo más tarde! Te quiero, mamá.

- Yo también te quiero, cariño. ¡Te veo luego!

Hanna colgó el teléfono y se quedó allí por un momento. Después de reunir algunas ganas, se fue a clase, no sin antes encontrarse con las chicas de nuevo.

- ¡Hola otra vez! – Dijo Hanna. – Mi madre estará en casa después de clase, ya está llegando. – Dijo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- ¡Debes estar emocionada! – Dijo Aria. – Oye, ¿comemos juntas hoy?

- Eso creo. – dijo Spencer. –Tenemos la hora de la comida a la vez, ¿no?

- Así es, pero creo que usaré ese tiempo para ir a la biblioteca a empezar uno de los trabajos que tengo que hacer. – Dijo Emily mirando primero a Hanna y después a las chicas.

- ¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Spencer.

- Sí, sí. Tomaré algo para comer y me iré a la biblioteca. No os preocupéis.

En ese mismo momento, la campana sonó. _Salvadas por la campana._

- ¡Os veo a las dos después, entonces! – Les dijo Spencer a Hanna y Aria.

Las cuatro entraron por las grandes puertas de la escuela y se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Spencer y Aria ya estaban en su mesa cuando Hanna llegó a la terracita de la cafetería de la escuela. Emily no estaba allí y se sintió mal por ello. No estaba allí por culpa suya. Porque necesitaba algo de tiempo para resolver sus cosas. Porque tenía que lidiar con sus pensamientos y con sus sentimientos.

- Hola, Hanna. – Dijo Aria mientras la rubia se sentaba a su lado. – Y… ¿qué tal tu fin de semana?

- Bueno… Estuvo bien. Raro, pero bien.

- ¿Raro? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Spencer.

- Primero, ¡gracias por la noche en tu casa, Aria! – Dijo Hanna. – Y segundo… Bueno, Sean y yo rompimos, ayer.

- ¿Habéis roto? Pero… ¿por qué? – Preguntó Aria, sorprendida.

- Se va a Pittsburgh mañana, y no quiero estar en una relación a larga distancia. Y duele porque es una mierda, pero es así.

- ¿Pero dejasteis las cosas bien o…?

- Sí, o sea… Me dejó ahí sola en el parque, estaba dolido. Pero lo hablamos y lo entendió. Estoy segura de que me odia… Pero no puedo hacer nada por ello. – Dijo Hanna, mirando hacia abajo. – No hubo ninguna discusión, ni nada. Sólo hablamos.

- Eso está bien, - dijo Spencer. – Es decir, no _bien_, pero ya sabes lo que quiero decir.

- Sí, sí. Y tengo que agradecer a Em… porque si no fuera por ella, ahora mismo estaría en casa sintiéndome como una mierda y preguntándome a mí misma por qué he roto con él.

- ¡Agradezcamos a Em, entonces! – Dijo una sonriente Aria. – ¿Así que pasaste el fin de semana en su casa?

- Sip. Después de comer en el centro comercial con vosotras fui a casa a recoger algunas cosas y después fui a su casa. Pasamos la mayor parte del finde con Carolyn.

- Entonces por eso estará haciendo los trabajos en vez de aquí. – Dijo Aria.

- Sí… Escuchad, sé que ya sabéis lo de… - Dijo Hanna, sin terminar la frase.

- Sí, me lo dijo a mí… y Spencer es demasiado lista como para no saberlo. – Dijo Aria. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Bueno, yo no lo sabía porque no soy tan lista, y me lo dijo el sábado por la noche. Y Sean y yo rompimos el domingo, y…

Hanna se quedó callada durante un rato, comiendo. No sabía cómo decir lo que quería decir. No estaba segura de si debía decírselo, incluso. Después de todo, todavía no estaba segura de nada.

- ¿Y…? – Preguntó Spencer.

- Y ni siquiera dolió. O sea… dolió, pero no dolió. No sé explicarme.

- Tendrías que decirnos algo más específico para poder seguirte. – Casi se podía notar la falta de entendimiento en la voz de Aria.

- Em se tomó su tiempo para hacerme sentir bien. Y Carolyn también. O sea… Gracias a las dos apenas tuve tiempo de estar triste.

- Eso es bueno, ¿no? – Preguntó Aria.

- Lo es… hasta cierto punto. – Contestó Hanna. – La cosa es… que Emily no está aquí porque tenga que hacer algún trabajo, que también, pero también porque yo se lo pedí.

- ¿Tú se lo pediste? ¿Por qué? – Dijo Aria.

- Creo que… Hanna no sabe cómo se siente con todo esto – Dijo Spencer.

_Eres la más inteligente… No hay duda._

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Sobre… - Spencer dijo, mirando a Hanna, y Hanna la miró a ella. Tenía una expresión de sorpresa en su cara, aunque no parecía completamente estupefacta. - ¿Sobre Em?

- Sí… - Hanna confirmó.

- ¿Estás diciendo que te gusta Em? – Dijo Aria casi en un susurro. No quería que nadie más la escuchase.

- Estoy diciendo que no lo sé. Es decir, después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí este fin de semana está claro que la aprecio más que antes. Y no sé si eso es por este fin de semana o porque es lo que siento de verdad.

- ¿Sabe ella esto? – Dijo Aria.

- Nop. Carolyn sí. Hablamos de ello y me dio esta idea de pasar la semana lo más lejos posible de ella. Dijo que me daría otra perspectiva. Estaría lejos de Sean, obviamente, y también lejos de Em, así que al final de la semana lo sabré realmente.

- Entonces, ¿cómo sabe que tiene que estar lejos de ti?

- Carolyn se lo dijo. Yo no tuve fuerzas para hacerlo. No quiero hacerle daño. Y sé que le estoy haciendo daño ahora, pero al final de la semana, si no siento nada por ella eso será todo y volveremos a estar como antes… más o menos. Y si resulta que sí siento algo por ella, entonces no creo que le importe.

- Eso es inteligente. – Dijo Spencer.

- Lo es. Duele, pero lo es. Pero por favor, no se lo digáis. Prometedme que no se lo diréis. No quiero que se llene de esperanzas… No quiero hacerle más daño.

- Prometido. – Dijeron Aria y Spencer al unísono.

- No queremos que ninguna de las dos salga herida. – Aria declaró.

- ¡Gracias! En fin… ¿cómo os fue a vosotras el finde? – Preguntó Hanna.

Las chicas empezaron a hablar de sus fines de semana. Spencer lo pasó avanzando un par de trabajos de Historia y Literatura, aunque todavía tenía dos semanas para entregarlos. Aria fue al teatro con Ella. Aria siempre llamaba a su madre por el nombre, es algo que la familia Montgomery hace. Pero la hora de la comida se terminó pronto, y las chicas se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

Hanna abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. En el suelo, al lado de la puerta, había una bolsa. La de su madre. Una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara.

- ¿Mamá? – Gritó.

- ¡En la cocina! – Hanna escuchó decir a Ashley.

Hanna se dirigió allí, donde la vio cocinando.

- ¡Hola, mamá! – Le dijo mientras la abrazaba. No había pasado tan tiempo, pero la necesitaba. A su madre, su heroína. - ¿Cómo te ha ido la semana?

- Ya sabes, aburrida como siempre. Pero al menos no tengo que volver a marcharme hasta el viernes, creo.

_¿Hasta el viernes? Perfecto._ Al menos Hanna no tendría que estar sola en casa esa semana. Y definitivamente podría hablar con ella sobre Sean. Sobre todo.

- Eso está bien. – Dijo Hanna.

- ¡Sí! – Coincidió Ashley. - ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí? ¿Dónde está Sean?

_Oh… mamá no lo sabía. Cierto…_

- Bueno… hemos roto. – Hanna dijo mirando abajo.

- Oh, Hanna… ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hanna empezó a explicárselo todo. Le contó lo de que sus padres se iban a Pittsburgh, y que le hacían irse con ellos. Y le contó sobre la conversación que tuvieron, y que todo fue más o menos bien. Ashley entendió completamente por qué su hija no quería estar en una relación a distancia.

Ashley terminó de cocinar y empezó a comer. Como Hanna no tenía hambre ya que era pronto para ella, se limitó a mirarla. Después de un rato le contó sobre Emily. Que se había enamorado de la rubia. No se atrevió a decirle a su madre nada sobre sus propios pensamientos o sentimientos. Todavía no, al menos. No quería decirle nada hasta estar segura.

- Vale, bueno… parece que todos habéis tenido un fin de semana movidito. Dijo Ashley después de todo lo que su hija le había dicho.

- Lo fue, sí.

- No es que no quiera pasar más tiempo contigo esta tarde, cariño… Pero creo que me iré a duchar y a dormir. Estoy realmente cansada. – dijo Ashley.

- No, está bien, no te preocupes. Pensé que lo estarías… Ve. Yo me quedaré un rato viendo la tele, o algo.

Ashley se levantó y llevó el plato vacío y el par de vasos y los metió en el lavavajillas. Hanna, que estaba sentada delante de su madre, se levantó y se dirigió al sofá.

- Buenas noches, Hanna.

- Buenas noches, mamá. ¡Descansa!

* * *

Era miércoles por la noche y Hanna estaba tendida en la cama, mirando al techo. _Vale… Vamos a intentar no pensar. En nada_. Funcionó por un momento… hasta que dejó de hacerlo. _Ugh_.

Agarró su teléfono de la mesita de noche y buscó en su lista de contactos. _Carolyn_. Pulsó el botón _Enviar mensaje_ y escribió "Care, soy Hanna. ¿Puedo llamarte?" Y espero una respuesta. En ese momento intentó de nuevo no pensar. Sin éxito. _¡Ugh!_

Su teléfono vibró. _Llamada entrante. Carolyn. _Hanna aceptó la llamada rápidamente.

- ¡Hola, Hanna! ¿Cómo va todo?

- Bien, bien… Quería hablar contigo porque dijiste que podía llamarte…

- Lo hice. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Suenas ocupada. ¿Estás ocupada? – Dijo Hanna mientras se levantaba a cerrar la puerta.

- ¡Nop! Estaba viendo la tele con una amiga pero ya se ha ido… Estoy recogiendo, no te preocupes.

- Oh, vale… La cosa es… ¿Has hablado con Em?

- Pues de hecho, sí. – Dijo Carolyn. – Esta tarde.

- ¿Cómo está?

- Pues… ahí lo lleva. ¿Cómo estás tú? – Preguntó Carolyn.

- Llevo ya tres días sin Sean y sin Emily, y… ¿estaría bien si dijese que la echo de menos a ella pero no a él? Porque es así. Y no sé cómo sentirme con eso.

- Sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no?

- Creo… creo que sí.

- ¿Crees o lo sabes?

- Creo que lo sé.

- Entonces tienes que asegurarte.

- Lo sé, y lo haré. – Dijo Hanna. – Muchas gracias, Care.

- ¡Cuídate, Han! Envíame un mensaje si necesitas algo.

- ¡Lo haré! ¡Hasta luego!

Hanna colgó el teléfono y se quedó mirándolo por un momento, sonriendo. Lo dejó en su mesita de noche no sin antes configurar la alarma para el día siguiente. Los jueves Emily tenía entrenamiento de natación pronto por la mañana. Cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. El día siguiente iba a ser interesante.

* * *

La rubia se despertó más pronto de lo normal y su madre se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada. En cambio, Ashley le dio algo de dinero para la comida y el almuerzo, ya que no había tenido tiempo para preparárselo. Hanna se metió en su coche y se dirigió a la escuela. Hacía un día precioso.

La música salía por los altavoces, una nueva canción de Ellie Goulding llamada _Burn_. Hanna no la había escuchado antes, pero aun así subió el volumen.

_'Cause we got the fire, fire, fire_

_Yeah we got the fire, fire, fire_

_And we gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn_

_We gonna let it burn, burn, burn, burn…_

_¡Buena!_

Después de esa, el locutor habló sobre una crema facial y presentó una nueva canción, pero Hanna ya estaba en la escuela y no se quedó en el coche sólo para escucharla. Aparcó el coche, salió y se dirigió a la piscina donde, si todo iba bien, Emily ya estaría entrenando.

Y lo estaba. Y el corazón de Hanna empezó a latir con velocidad. Cuatro días desde la última vez que la había visto le habían pasado factura. _¿Cómo hace que mi corazón haga eso?_ Se sentó en las graderías desde donde podía ver la piscina. Había también otras personas, viendo a las chicas nadar.

- ¡Vamos, Emily! – Dijo, y Emily, que no la había visto hasta ese momento, se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Emily la saludó con la mano. Después de todo estaba entrenando y no podía distraerse… o la entrenadora le diría algo. Además, era su turno para saltar al agua.

Hanna se quedó allí todo el tiempo, y cuando las chicas se dirigieron a las duchas, ella se fue hasta la puerta, donde esperó a que Emily saliese. No había nadie por allí, todavía era pronto para la primera clase del día.

Emily fue la primera chica en salir por la puerta. Su pelo todavía estaba mojado de la ducha, y le quedaba realmente bien. También llevaba esa camiseta azul que a Hanna le gustaba tanto.

- ¡Hola! – Dijo Hanna rápidamente.

- Hola… ¿Qué hacías en la piscina?

- He venido a verte… Necesitaba hablar contigo. – Empezó a decir Hanna. - Sé que esto no ha sido justo para ti. Incluso más, ya que no sabías qué pasaba.

- No importa…

- No, no, déjame hablar. Como Carolyn te habrá dicho, necesitaba tiempo para averiguar las cosas, y ahora lo he hecho.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- ¿En general? Mis pensamientos. O mejor dicho… mis sentimientos. – Contestó Hanna.

La gente empezó a llegar a la escuela, y había más personas allí a cada minuto. A Hanna no le apetecía hablar de esto delante de todo el mundo, así que le pidió a Emily si podía ir con ella. Ambas salieron de la escuela y se metieron en el coche de Hanna. Ya no quedaba casi nadie en el aparcamiento.

- ¿Qué pasa con tus sentimientos? – Preguntó Emily una vez estuvieron a solas.

- La cosa es… - dijo y se paró. Emily estaba mirándola, esperando. Con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho, Hanna miró a la morena a los ojos, y añadió: - Tú también me gustas.

* * *

_Y esto es todo por hoy :D Espero que os haya gustado, y ya sabéis... ¡Compartid! ^^_

_De nuevo, muchas gracias a **Syl** por betearme (I love you, Beta!) y a quienes han dejado reviews para el capi anterior! **Rapsody** (espero que te haya gustado lo que le ha dicho la hermana a Hanna! xD), **Pingui** (acción/interacción... ya llegará! Creo que a partir de ahora, tal y como dejé este capi... no puede quedar mucho :P), **LeFleur89** (ya te dije por twitter, pero... OMG NO ME CREO QUE HAYAS DICHO ESO! xDDD Y de nuevo, gracias por el título y por leerme! ^^), **infinitefalling** (aaaahh nueva lectora! Muchas gracias! :D) y **Nati** (Aquí tienes el punto de vista de Hanna! :D Espero que te haya gustado ^^)._

_¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo! :D_


	5. 4:56, Pide un Deseo

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... Pues aquí está. Un capitulito más. ¡Disfruten! :D_

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pretty Little Liars (Pequeñas Mentirosas) no me pertenece, y tampoco sus personajes. Ni quiero, que Marlene King ya hace un trabajo impresionante :P**

* * *

_**Capítulo 5:**_

_**4:56, Pide un Deseo**_

- ¿De verdad estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? – Preguntó Emily. _Esto no está ocurriendo. Debo estar durmiendo o soñando._

- Sí. – Dijo Hanna, sonriendo, e hizo que a Emily se le acelerara el corazón. – Necesitaba esta semana para aclararme con esto. No sabía si mis sentimientos por ti eran debidos al hecho de que Sean se iba y tú eras quien estaba ahí para mí, o porque era lo que sentía de verdad.

- ¿Y…?

- Y al principio pensé que era porque estabas ahí para mí, pero ahora… - Pausó por un momento para mirarla. – Ahora ya no creo eso.

Emily miraba a Hanna y no sabía qué decir. Eso debía ser lo mejor que podía ocurrirle, y ella no sabía qué decir. Nunca habría imaginado esta situación. ¿Cómo podía ser siquiera posible? Era hetero, o eso pensaba, tenía novio… pero en ese momento, todo había cambiado. Ninguna de esas cosas importaba ya. Sólo había una cosa que importaba. _Ella_. La chica en la que había estado pensando cada noche y cada día. La chica de la que estaba enamorada. La chica, sentada ahí a su lado, que le decía que le gustaba. Nada podía mejorar la manera en que se sentía en ese mismo momento.

- No tengo miedo de decirlo en voz alta. Me gustas. – Dijo Hanna. – Me gustas y te admiro.

Emily miró a su alrededor para ver si había alguien mirándolas, pero no vio a nadie, así que se inclinó hacia Hanna, mirándola a los ojos. La rubia se inclinó también, casi tocándose con la nariz. Casi se podía ver la tensión. Emily se movió y tocó los labios de Hanna con los suyos. Su mano buscó la cintura de Han, la otra, su cuello. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron. A la vez, notó la mano de Hanna en su hombro, e hizo que todo su cuerpo temblara.

Cuando se separaron, se quedaron calladas durante un momento, con las manos todavía agarradas. Ambas estaban sonriendo, mirándose. _¡Esto no puede ser real!_ Pero se sentía más real incluso que cuando la propia Emily le había confesado a Hanna sus sentimientos.

- Eso se sintió bien. – Dijo Hanna, sonriendo.

- Eso se sintió _muy_ bien. – Dijo Emily, también sonriendo. – Ese… ese fue nuestro primer beso.

- Lo fue… y espero que no haya sido el último.

El corazón de Emily ya iba a toda velocidad, pero esa última frase había hecho que se parase por un momento. Si alguien le hubiese dicho que esto ocurriría, Emily se habría reído de ellos por pensar siquiera que podía ser posible. Pero lo era. Estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

Se inclinó de nuevo y besó a la rubia una vez más, tomándose su tiempo antes de apartarse.

- Ya está, nuestro primer beso no ha sido el último. – Dijo Emily intentando sonar lo más seria posible, sin conseguirlo, cosa que hizo que las dos se riesen a carcajadas. – Escucha, Aria me dijo que tu madre se va de nuevo mañana… ¿A qué hora se irá?

- Por el mediodía, creo. Quizá un poco más tarde. ¿Por qué?

- Quiero llevarte a un sitio por la noche. Y después podemos ir a mi casa… así no tienes que estar sola.

- ¿Dónde quieres llevarme?

- No te lo diré todavía, pero te gustará, espero… - Bromeó. – Pero será mejor que te duermas la siesta mañana, porque es más o menos una hora en coche desde aquí y nos iremos tarde.

- Me estás asustando. – Dijo Hanna. Sonó seria, aunque no lo estaba, a juzgar por su mirada.

- No te asustes, confía en mí. Que vayamos tarde allí tiene que ver con la belleza del lugar. Ya lo verás.

- Confío en ti. – Le contestó Hanna dedicándole una sonrisa más.

- Bien, - dijo Emily. – Entonces puedes preparar tus cosas para el fin de semana, así no tenemos que ir a tu casa después, antes de ir a la mía.

- Lo haré, y me echaré la siesta, también. E iremos a ese misterioso lugar. E iremos a tu casa. – Dijo Hanna como si escribiese mentalmente una lista de cosas por hacer.

- Creo que llegamos tarde a la primera hora. – Dijo Emily mirando el reloj del salpicadero.

- No importa, iremos a la siguiente… - Hanna puso una sonrisilla y se inclinó hacia Emily. Como un reflejo en el espejo, Emily se inclinó hacia la rubia y se volvieron a besar.

* * *

- ¿Qué vas a decirles a Spencer y Aria? – Preguntó Emily.

Ella y Hanna ya estaban en la mesa donde las cuatro chicas solían comer juntas. En menos de diez minutos, Spencer y Aria estarían allí, probablemente sorprendidas al verlas juntas.

- No lo sé… Ya veremos, supongo.

- ¿Has hablado de esto con ellas?

- Nop. O sea, sí. El lunes cuando te fuiste a hacer un trabajo durante la hora de la comida me preguntaron qué ocurría, y les dije que no estabas ahí por mi culpa, y Spencer se dio cuenta de todo.

- Sí, realmente es la más lista. – Dijo Emily.

- ¿Quién es la más lista? – Dijo Spencer. Ni Hanna ni Emily habían visto a las dos chicas detrás de ellas.

- Tú, Veronica Mars. – Se rió Emily.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo me llama así?

- Quizá sea porque eres como ella… - Aria coincidió.

- ¡No lo soy! Pero bueno… - Dijo Spencer. – En fin, no pensaba que fuésemos a veros a las dos aquí, no al menos hasta la semana que viene. ¿Qué pasa?

Emily miró a Hanna y Hanna hizo lo mismo. Se dieron una mirada cómplice, y Em dejó que la rubia hablase con ellas sobre el tema.

- Bueno… ya me he aclarado con todo esto.

- ¿Y…?

- Y… todo fue mejor de lo esperado.

- ¿Estás diciendo…? – Dijo Aria, y pareció que lo entendió. Tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

- Oh, ¡ya sabes lo que estoy diciendo! – Hanna pausó por un momento. Momento que usó para mirar a Emily de nuevo. La morena no había dejado de mirarla durante toda la conversación. – Pero no quiero decirlo públicamente todavía… espero que lo entendáis, especialmente tú.

- Lo entiendo. Cuando estés preparada… Aquí estaré. – Declaró Emily.

Emily quería desesperadamente contarle a la gente sobre esto, quería decirle a todo el mundo que sabía lo que era la felicidad, lo que era estar enamorado. Y que ese amor era correspondido. Quería pasar el resto de su vida con _ella_. Pero por mucho que quisiese todo eso, aceptó darle el tiempo que necesitase. Al final todo habría valido la pena.

- ¡Me alegro mucho por vosotras, chicas! – Dijo Aria. - ¡De verdad que sí!

- ¡Las dos nos alegramos! Hacéis que las demás podamos tener esperanza.

- ¡Cállate! Vais a encontrar a alguien, ya veréis… Si yo lo he hecho, vosotras podéis. – Dijo Emily sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Tenemos que ir a clase… ¿Pero queréis salir esta tarde? – Preguntó Hanna.

- ¡Claro! ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada que hacer. – Dijo Aria.

- Yo tampoco, - dijo Spencer. - ¿Dónde quedamos?

- Eh… ¿En mi coche? Y nos vamos desde ahí. – Dijo Emily mientras las dos se levantaban.

- ¡Claro! Nos vemos más tarde, chicas. – Dijo Spencer. - ¡Hasta luego!

Las chicas se giraron y se dirigieron a la puerta. Desde atrás escucharon un "oh, wow" saliendo de la boca de Aria, lo que causó que soltaran unas carcajadas. La clase de Hanna estaba al lado de la de Emily, y la acompañó hasta allí. Llegaban pronto, y no había nadie alrededor, sólo una chica que ya estaba sentada en su silla, leyendo un libro mientras comía sola.

Después de asegurarse de que nadie las veía, Emily robó un beso de los labios de Hanna, y ambas sonrieron. Hasta que Hanna decidiese contarlo a la gente, estas cositas tenían que ser suficientes.

- Te veo más tarde, Han.

- Hasta luego, Em. ¡No te aburras!

* * *

- Oh, Dios mío, ¡sois adorables! – Dijo una Aria emocionada desde lejos.

Emily y Hanna estaban una delante de la otra, Hanna apoyada en el coche. Estaban hablando y besándose mientras esperaban a Spencer y Aria. Parece que ésta última fue la primera en llegar, ya que a Spencer no se la veía por ninguna parte.

Cuando las chicas escucharon eso, se separaron y se rieron, mirándola inmediatamente.

- Por favor, no paréis por mí. – Dijo Aria. – Me quedaré aquí… haciendo nada… esperando a Spencer.

- ¡Vamos! – Dijo Emily. – Ven aquí.

Aria fue a donde estaban las chicas, y Emily le dio un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

- Gracias. – Dijo Em.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hablar conmigo cuando yo estaba mal, por decirme que debía decírselo a ella, aunque en ese momento pensase que estabas loca… por hablar con ella mientras yo no podía. Gracias.

- No tienes por qué agradecerme, Em.

- Claro que sí, - Dijo Hanna, quien también abrazó a la más pequeña de las amigas. – Gracias también por la noche en tu casa. Y por todo lo que Em ha dicho.

- ¡No hay problema! Vais a hacer que me sonroje. – Dijo Aria, y las tres se rieron.

En ese momento, Spencer se acercó desde la escuela.

- ¡Spence, son tan monas que he tenido que gritarlo, antes, cuando las he visto! – Le dijo Aria, emocionada.

- ¿Lo has gritado? ¡Estás loca! – Dijo Spencer, y todas se rieron. - ¿A dónde vamos?

- Pensé que podríamos ir al centro comercial y tomar algo, allí. Puedo llevaros y traeros aquí de vuelta… No hace falta que llevemos los cuatro coches. – Dijo Emily.

- Hacemos una cosa. Tú ve con Hanna y Spencer que se venga conmigo… Y después las traes a ellas, que yo he quedado después allí con mi padre, así que no hace falta que vuelva aquí otra vez.

- Me parece bien. – Dijo Spencer. ¡Vámonos, entonces!

Aria y Spencer se dirigieron al coche de Aria y dejaron a Hanna y Emily solas. Hanna le agarró la mano a Em con sus dos manos y empezó a enredar sus dedos y a jugar con ellos.

- Eso fue bien. Pensaba que Aria se iba a volver loca, o algo… - Dijo Hanna. - ¿Dónde vamos, entonces?

- A Rive Gauche. Vamos a ver a Dan, a ver si está bien, después de todo se le veía preocupado cuando tuve que irme a recogerte al parque, aquél día.

- ¡Vamos a ver si él y Carolyn han hablado después de ese día! – Dijo Hanna, entusiasmada. – Después de todo lo que tu hermana ha hecho por mí… por nosotras, quiero que sea tan feliz como yo.

- ¿Tan feliz como tú? ¿Y cuánto es eso? – Emily la provocó.

- Dímelo tú… Te tengo a ti.

El corazón de Emily se volvió a parar por un momento. No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta. Miró abajo por un momento, a sus manos entrelazadas. Estaba sonrojada, pero nada podría borrar la sonrisa que se le había dibujado en la cara. Miró hacia arriba de nuevo y besó a Hanna en los labios antes de soltar sus manos para abrazarla.

- Tenías razón, son adorables. – Las chicas oyeron decir a Spencer. Se separaron y se rieron.

- Vamos, ¿vais a decir eso cada vez que nos veáis besándonos o abrazándonos? – Preguntó Emily, todavía riéndose.

- ¡Nop! Sólo hasta que nos acostumbremos. – Bromeó Spencer. – Hemos ido hasta el coche de Aria, hemos venido aquí, ¿y todavía no os habéis montado en el vuestro? ¡Vamos!

- Os seguiremos.

- Vale, vale, ya vamos… – Emily dijo, dándole un besito a Hanna. Ambas se metieron en el coche y Emily lo encendió. – Vamos.

* * *

- ¡Emily, qué bueno verte! ¡Hanna, a ti también! – Dijo Dan cuando vio a las cuatro chicas entrar por la puerta. La parejita le sonrió. – La mesa donde soléis sentaros está vacía, podéis ir, si queréis.

- ¡Gracias, Dan! Danos un minuto para ver qué vamos a pedir. – Dijo Emily.

- ¡Claro! – Contestó. – Y Hanna… me alegro de que estés bien.

- ¡Gracias, Dan! No podría estar mejor.

- ¡Eso es bueno! Ahora id, iré en un minuto.

Las cuatro chicas se sentaron en su reservado. Después de tres veces, Emily podía decir que era suyo.

- Qué buen chico. ¿Lo conocéis? – Preguntó Spencer.

- Sip. Podría ser mi cuñado… Pero no lo sabemos todavía. – Dijo Emily bajando la voz.

- ¡Ah! ¿Entonces ese es el chico que…? – Preguntó Aria, pero no terminó la frase.

- Sí. Ahora… ¿qué vais a pedir? ¿Bebidas…? – Preguntó Emily, y en ese momento, Dan volvió con una libretita en una mano y un boli en la otra.

- A ver… Hanna quiere un… ¿sex on the beach? – Dijo Dan, riéndose.

- No iba a pedir eso, pero vale. ¡Uno! – Hanna también se rió, y las demás chicas se unieron.

- Sin alcohol, sin alcohol. ¡Lo sé! Vale… ¿Y Emily quiere una coca cola Light, quizá?

- ¡Eso es!

- ¿Y las chicas nuevas…? – Preguntó Dan.

- ¡Oh, perdona! Ella es Spencer y ella es Aria. – Dijo Emily señalándolas. – Son nuestras mejores amigas.

- Spencer y Aria… ¿Y qué quieren Spencer y Aria?

- Yo también quiero una coca cola. – Dijo Spencer.

- Yyyy… a mí me apetece un piña colada sin alcohol. – Dijo Aria, y las tres chicas se giraron hacia ella. Aria no solía beber cócteles… Ni siquiera cócteles sin alcohol. - ¿Qué? ¡Me apetece!

- Vale, ¡pues ahora vuelvo! – Dijo Dan terminando de apuntarlo todo y mirando a las chicas. Después se fue hacia la barra para preparar las bebidas para las chicas.

- Y también es divertido. Parece muy majo. – Dijo Aria.

- Lo es… ni siquiera me conocía, en verdad, y cuando Sean y yo rompimos se preocupó por mí… o eso es lo que pareció. – Dijo Hanna.

- Lo hizo. Carolyn me lo dijo después. Y parecía preocupado cuando me fui al parque. Si esto entre Carolyn y él va bien, creo que no podría pedir a nadie mejor que él para mi hermana.

- Que digas eso es muy bonito por tu parte. – Dijo Spencer. - ¿Y no sabéis si están juntos?

- Nop… O sea, sé que han hablado por teléfono últimamente, pero Carolyn no me dijo nada más. A ver si él nos dice algo. – Dijo Emily. – Espero que no os importe que estemos aquí.

Emily sabía que a Hanna no le importaba, de hecho ella también quería estar allí, pero ahora sentía que había arrastrado a Spencer y Aria al lugar sólo para ver si Dan les decía algo. No se sentía bien.

- Oh, no, por favor. No me importa. Mientras estemos juntas y nos divirtamos, no hay problema con ir a donde sea. – Dijo Spencer. – Al menos yo, claro.

- No, sí, yo igual. A mí tampoco me importa. – Aria coincidió, sonriendo. – Y me gusta este lugar, se ve genial.

- ¡Gracias! – Dijo Dan. Nadie le había visto venir, y las cuatro se giraron para mirarle. – Perdonad, no pretendía interrumpir.

- ¡No pasa nada! Se ve genial, me gusta. – Dijo Aria de nuevo.

Dan le dedicó una sonrisa y empezó a poner las bebidas en la mesa.

- Y… Dan, ¿has hablado con Carolyn? – Preguntó Emily, y temió haber sido demasiado directa.

- Pues sí. De hecho me dijo que vendría a Rosewood mañana por la noche.

Emily no sabía eso. Su hermana le había dicho a Dan que venía pero no a ella. Eso debía significar algo. O quizá fuese que no sabía que vendría cuando habló con ella por última vez el día anterior por la mañana.

- ¿Entonces supongo que te veremos el sábado? – Emily preguntó, emocionada.

- ¡Eso espero! – Dijo Dan, también emocionado. – Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero llamadme si necesitáis algo, chicas.

- ¡Lo haremos! – le dijo Hanna.

- Bueno… No he sacado nada de eso… Supongo que tendremos que ver qué pasa el sábado. – Dijo Emily, frustrada. - ¡En fin!

Las cuatro chicas empezaron a hablar de diferentes cosas. De la escuela, los deberes, los trabajos… Planes para el fin de semana y viajes. Lo que les viniera a la mente. Cuando Aria empezó a hablar de chicos, Emily agarró la mano de Hanna encima de la mesa y sus dedos se entrelazaron. Miró alrededor y Dan estaba mirándola, así que se sonrojó inmediatamente, pero Dan simplemente le sonrió. Pareció que Hanna no vio nada de eso.

* * *

- ¿Estás preparada para esta noche? – Emily le preguntó a Hanna entre clases, en el baño de chicas.

- ¡Nop! Veamos… No he preparado mi bolsa para el fin de semana en tu casa y tampoco me he dormido la siesta. – Dijo Hanna, bromeando y sonriéndole. – Vale, vale, sí lo estoy… Pero todavía tengo miedo de a dónde me vas a llevar.

- No lo tengas, de verdad. Creo que te gustará.

- Y si no…

- Te gustará. – Interrumpió Emily.

- Y si no, al menos estaré contigo.

Emily agarró la mano de Hanna y la puso en su pecho cerca de su corazón, para que la rubia pudiera sentirlo.

- ¿Puedes sentirlo? Lleva loco desde ayer. Y que me digas estas cosas no ayuda… O mejor dicho, ayuda mucho.

- Estás haciendo que me sonroje. – Dijo Hanna.

- ¿Entonces tú puedes decirme esas cosas y hacer que se me pare el corazón, pero yo no puedo decirte nada porque te hago sonrojar? – Dijo Emily con una sonrisilla, provocando a Hanna.

- ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – Hanna contestó rápidamente.

Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de rojo. Su mano, todavía en el pecho de Em, sentía cada latido. Movió su mano y la de Em, todavía encima de la suya, e hizo que Emily también sintiera su corazón. El de Hanna también iba a toda velocidad. Tan pronto como Emily lo sintió, una gran sonrisa apareció en su cara. _Esto es real. Lo es. Es real y me encanta._

- Podría acostumbrarme a esto.

- Será mejor que sí. – Contestó Hanna, mirando a la morena a los ojos.

Hanna se inclinó un poco, haciendo que Emily se inclinase también, pero justo cuando Emily estaba a punto de besarla, Hanna se echó para atrás de manera malvada. _¡Vamos!_ Hanna le sonreía de manera provocativa, y rápidamente se echó de nuevo para adelante y la besó.

- Vámonos o llegaremos tarde a una clase más… Vas a hacer que me expulsen. – Emily bromeó. No le importaba que la expulsaran si había una buena razón para ello… y esa razón merecía totalmente la pena, pero a las futuras universidades no les gustaría eso.

- Si no me han expulsado a mí todavía… No te van a expulsar a ti. – Le contestó Hanna. _Bueno, eso tiene su lógica. _– Vale, ¡vamos! Oye, después de clase iré a casa a decirle adiós a mi madre y todo eso. ¿Te veo esta noche?

- Claro, te llamaré antes de pasar a buscarte. – Dijo Emily. – No te preocupes, ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer.

- Genial. Estaré esperando, entonces. ¡Hasta la noche! – Dijo Hanna mientras salía del baño.

* * *

- Mamá, ¿sabías que Carolyn venía hoy? ¿Esta noche? – Emily le preguntó a su madre. – A mí no me lo dijo.

- Sí, sí lo sabía. Creo que vendrá sobre las ocho o las nueve. ¿Puedes llamarla para confirmarlo? A ver si tengo que hacer comida para cuatro en vez de para tres.

- ¡Claro! Ahora mismo. Por cierto, mamá, voy a salir esta noche. Iré con Hanna a una fiesta a la que la invitaron y luego vendremos aquí. Su madre tampoco está este fin de semana. – Emily le mintió. No había ninguna fiesta, pero no quería decirle a su madre a dónde irían.

- ¡No hay problema, cariño! Sólo… no lleguéis tarde.

- No sé… ya veremos, no te preocupes. Voy a llamar a Carolyn.

Emily agarró su teléfono de la estantería donde lo dejó cuando llegó a casa. Buscó en su lista de contactos y presionó el botoncito del teléfono al lado del nombre de Carolyn. _Un tono, dos tonos…_ Subió a su habitación.

- ¡Hola, Em! ¿Qué pasa?

- Alguien me ha dicho que vendrías hoy a casa… y no ha sido mamá. – Emily escuchó como Carolyn se reía al otro lado del teléfono. - ¡Supongo que no me cuentas nada…!

- ¡No te enfades! No sabía que vendría cuando hablamos la última vez, y después supuse que mamá te lo diría.

- Pues no lo hizo. Me lo dijo Dan. Fuimos a tomar algo y estaba trabajando. – Dijo Emily, recogiendo la ropa que su madre había llevado a su habitación después de lavarla.

- ¿Cómo está?

- ¡Bien! Pero eso ya lo sabías… - Bromeó Emily.

- Sí, sí sé eso. Y también sé otras cosas…

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Oh, cosas. ¿Me dijo algo de dos manos agarradas…? Pero ya hablaremos de eso. Tengo que guardar unas cosas. ¿Te veo esta noche?

- Depende de cuando vengas, voy a salir esta noche. Pero oye, mamá quería que te llamase para saber si cenarías aquí esta noche… para saber si tendría que prepararte cena a ti también.

- No, dile a mamá que comeré aquí, mi compañera de habitación traerá a algunas amigas y le prometí que me quedaría un rato… pero estaré pronto en casa.

- Vale, entonces. Te veo después… o mañana. ¡Te quiero!

- Yo también te quiero, sis. ¡Diviértete!

Emily colgó el teléfono y lo dejó en su escritorio. _Vale… Ahora a prepararlo todo para esta noche_. Se fue a su armario y sacó una manta. El tiempo era el de un perfecto día de primavera, no demasiado frío, no demasiado calor, pero aun así la necesitarían. También fue abajo y preparó un par de sándwiches en la cocina, los cuales se llevó arriba y puso en una cesta junto a una bolsa de patatas. Después de echarse la siesta, también metería una botella de agua fresca.

Una vez lo tuvo todo listo, se estiró en la cama con la intención de dormir. _Oh, casi se me olvida…_ Se levantó y fue hasta el borde de la escalera.

- ¿Mamá? ¡Carolyn no cenará aquí! Pero vendrá más tarde. Y yo comeré algo ligero, ¡tampoco te preocupes por mi cena!

- ¡Vale, cariño! Pues seremos tu padre y yo.

- ¡Voy a echarme una siesta!

- ¡Descansa!

Emily volvió a entrar en su habitación y cerró la puerta. Se volvió a tumbar en la cama, mirando al techo. Después de un ratito cerró los ojos y se quedó dormida.

* * *

_Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Qué hora es?_ Emily no escuchó la alarma. Eran pasadas las once de la noche cuando se despertó. Se levantó rápidamente y agarró su teléfono para llamar a Hanna. Tenía miedo de que no respondiera o que no quisiera ir.

- Pensaba que ya no me ibas a llamar. – Dijo Hanna en cuanto contestó al teléfono.

- Lo siento mucho, puse la alarma para despertarme pero no la escuché cuando sonó. Lo siento. ¿Todavía quieres ir? – Preguntó Emily, esperando que sí.

- Claro que sí. Dijiste que por la noche, tarde… Es de noche y es tarde. Aquí estaré.

- Vale, estaré allí en diez minutos. ¡Te veo en un momento!

Colgó el teléfono y lo puso en su bolsillo. Rápidamente agarró la cesta donde había puesto la manta y la comida y se fue abajo, donde dejó todo al lado de la puerta principal. _Una botella de agua, no te olvides_. Vio a su madre leyendo en el sofá. Carolyn todavía no había llegado. Abrió la nevera y agarró una botella de agua fría.

- Mamá, me voy. Supongo que Carolyn no tardará en llegar.

- Vale, Emmy. Diviértete. ¡No lleguéis a casa muy tarde!

- Si vemos que tardaremos en llegar, quizá nos quedemos en casa de Hanna, no te preocupes. Así no despertaremos a nadie aquí.

- Vale, entonces. Saluda a las chicas de mi parte.

- Lo haré. ¡Hasta luego!

Emily se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió antes de agarrar todo lo que había dejado al lado. También agarró las llaves de casa y las del coche. Cuando estaba metiéndolo todo en el maletero, un coche apareció en su calle. Era el de Carolyn. Aparcó al lado del coche de Em y salió, saludando a Emily y dándole un abrazo.

- Tengo que ir a recoger a Hanna y llego tarde. Te veremos mañana… y entonces hablaremos de lo que quieras. Prometido. – Dijo Emily, dándose prisa para meterse en el asiento del conductor.

- ¡Divertíos! – Dijo Carolyn mientras se dirigía a casa.

Emily encendió su coche y se dio prisa para ir a casa de Hanna. No estaban muy lejos una de la otra, y sólo tardó cinco minutos en llegar. Las calles estaban vacías y las luces estaban encendidas en la mayoría de las casas de la calle de Hanna. Aparcó el coche pero no lo apagó. Sólo iba a llamar al timbre. Hanna abrió la puerta, y en cuanto lo hizo, Emily se disculpó de nuevo.

- No te preocupes. ¿Has comido algo? – Preguntó Hanna.

- Nop… Te llamé en cuanto me desperté y vine aquí rápido.

- Entonces apaga el coche y entra, mi madre se hizo lasaña esta tarde y hay sobras. Comí un poco mientras te esperaba.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

- ¡No vuelvas a decir lo siento! – Dijo Hanna mientras Emily iba al coche y lo apagaba. – Entra, te pondré un plato.

Las dos chicas entraron y Hanna besó a Emily antes de ir a la cocina a poner un poco de lasaña en un plato. Emily se apresuró a comer mientras Hanna la miraba.

- Esto está muy bueno. – Dijo con la boca medio llena.

- Lo está. Mi madre prepara una lasaña perfecta. Otra cosa no sé, pero la lasaña siempre está perfecta. – Dijo Hanna, sonriendo. – Me alegro de que te guste.

- Me gusta. Vendré aquí más a menudo cuando tu madre cocine más de esto. – Dijo Emily, terminando.

Hanna se rió mientras llevaba el plato vacío y lo limpiaba en el fregadero.

- Pues… cuando quieras. ¿Tengo que llevarme algo? – Preguntó.

- Creo que no… - Dijo Emily y pensó por un momento. – Bueno, de hecho, tengo una botella de agua, pero no estaría mal que nos llevásemos otra, por si acaso.

- Vale, una botella de agua. ¡Entonces ya podemos irnos! – Dijo Hanna mientras agarraba una de la nevera.

- Vámonos. – Dijo Emily, quitándole la botella de las manos a Hanna y dirigiéndose al coche.

Hanna agarró las llaves de su casa y la siguió, cerrando la puerta principal de camino y metiéndose en el coche de Emily mientras ella metía la botella en el maletero con las demás cosas.

- ¿Me vas a decir ya a dónde vamos?

- Nop. No preguntes. Ya lo verás. – Dijo Emily mientras encendía el coche y empezaba a conducir. Eran ya pasadas las doce y media. – Puedes dormir un poco más, si quieres. No me importa.

- No… no tengo sueño, quizá dentro de un rato. – Dijo Hanna mientras encendía la radio. – Además, la luna brilla tanto que me encanta mirarla.

- Es luna llena… tendremos que tener cuidado con los hombres lobo. – Emily dijo con una sonrisilla, y Hanna se rió.

- Eres tan mona cuando dices cosas como esa… - Hanna dijo, aflojándose el cinturón de seguridad un poco para poder acercarse a Emily y darle un beso en la mejilla.

Las chicas se quedaron calladas durante los siguientes cuarenta y cinco, cincuenta minutos, escuchando la radio, mirando a la luna y a la carretera, pensando en sus cosas. Emily giró su cabeza por un momento para ver a Hanna mirar por la ventana, y estaba preciosa. Una sonrisa le apareció en su cara, no pudo evitarlo. _Tengo mucha suerte de tenerte._

- ¿Hanna? – Dijo. – Ya casi estamos… Sólo cinco minutos más.

- ¡Vale! – Dijo Hanna, sonaba emocionada.

Emily entró en un camino de tierra que llevaba a un aparcamiento sin asfaltar, donde aparcó el coche y lo apagó.

- ¿Qué es este lugar? – Preguntó Hanna, intrigada, mientras las dos salían del coche y Emily agarraba la cesta del maletero.

- Este es el lugar al que suelo venir cuando no tengo nada mejor que hacer y quiero desconectar o algo. Quería traerte aquí para que conocieras un lugar casi tan precioso como tú.

Hanna se sonrojó mientras seguía a Emily por ese lugar. La estaba llevando a un lugar escondido detrás de los árboles, al lado del aparcamiento.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Este lugar es increíble! – Dijo Hanna, maravillada.

Los árboles escondían un lago rodeado por bosques y flores salvajes, cada una más bonita que la anterior. El agua estaba tan limpia que podías ver los peces e incluso el fondo del lago hasta al menos medio kilómetro hacia dentro. La luna, tan brillante, le daba al lugar la iluminación perfecta, y ver el reflejo en el agua hacía que el lugar fuese aún más perfecto.

Hanna estaba boquiabierta, y Emily podía ver el asombro en su cara. Era exactamente el mismo asombro que experimentó ella la primera vez que vio ese lugar de noche. Después de esa noche, decidió ir al lago más a menudo. Estaba lleno de belleza, y el lugar gritaba _relax_ cuando estabas allí.

- ¿Y no has traído a nadie aquí? – Preguntó Hanna, todavía con la boca abierta.

- Nop. Eres la primera. Ni siquiera he traído a Carolyn. Iba conduciendo un día que necesitaba salir de casa y encontré este lugar. Era por la tarde… a plena luz del día lo encontré realmente bonito. Una vez vine de noche… me enamoré.

- Y puedo ver el por qué… Este lugar es increíble, y me alegro mucho de que me trajeras. Es todo un honor ser la primera persona que viene aquí contigo.

- Me alegro de que te guste. – Dijo Emily, sonrojada. – Aquí, ven. – Dijo mientras dejaba la cesta en el suelo y sacaba la manta.

La extendió sobre el suelo para que pudieran sentarse o acostarse. Cuando estuvo lista, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, sacándose el teléfono del bolsillo ya que le molestaba en la pierna. Empezó a sacar la comida y el agua de la cesta, también. Miró hacia arriba un momento para ver a Hanna mirar a todas partes, todavía asombrada.

- ¿Vienes? – Preguntó Emily, mirándola.

- ¡Oh, sí, sí! – Dijo Hanna. – Este lugar me ha cautivado, ¡lo siento!

Se sentó al lado de Emily en la manta, también dejando su teléfono al lado del de Emily, entre las dos chicas.

- No, no lo sientas. Lo entiendo totalmente. Te estaba mirando a ti ahora mismo y me estaba viendo a mí más o menos hace un año. Este lugar es realmente mágico.

- ¿Has hecho todo esto por mí? – Dijo Hanna, viendo todo lo que Emily había preparado.

- Nop, lo hice para la chica que vendrá más tarde… - Bromeó Emily.

- ¡Idiota! – Dijo Hanna, dándole a la morena una palmadita en el brazo, y ambas se rieron. – Gracias. Gracias por traerme aquí. Gracias por preparar este picnic nocturno, pero más que nada… Gracias por estar conmigo.

Emily se sonrojó y su corazón se volvió a parar por un momento. Debería acostumbrarse a ello si iba pasar más y más tiempo con Hanna a partir de entonces. ¿Pero cómo podía acostumbrarse? Eso quería decir que se moría de amor cada vez que Hanna le decía algo así. Cada vez que la tocaba. Cada vez que sus labios se fundían en uno. Cada vez que le agarraba la mano y hacía que su corazón se acelerara. No quería que esa chispa se marchara. _Nunca_. Una vez su corazón se recuperó, se inclinó y besó a Hanna.

Las chicas empezaron a comer y a beber, y a hablar y a reír. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido, como suele pasar cuando se está en buena compañía. El lugar se hacía más bonito a cada minuto. Emily nunca habría imaginado que estaría allí en esas circunstancias. No con Hanna, no con nadie. Y le encantaba. Le encantaba el hecho de que estaba allí, no sola, si no con alguien. Con la persona que amaba.

En algún momento de la noche, casi por la mañana, estaban tendidas en la manta mirando al cielo lleno de estrellas. Hanna miró su teléfono para ver qué hora era.

- ¡Son las 4:56! ¡Cuatro-cinco-seis! ¡Pide un deseo! – Dijo Hanna, entusiasmada.

- ¿Eso no se hacía a las 11:11? – Preguntó Emily extrañada.

- Bueno… sí, pero yo pongo mis propias reglas. ¡Ahora pide un deseo!

- No necesito pedir nada… Tengo todo lo que necesito. – Dijo Emily agarrando la mano de la rubia. - ¿Qué has pedido tú?

- No te lo diré… si lo hago, no se cumplirá. – Hanna bromeó y se acercó un poco más a Em.

Todavía tendidas en la manta, las chicas estaban ahora cara a cara.

- Dios, eres preciosa. – Emily declaró, admirando los ojos azules de Hanna, notando cada pequeña imperfección que de alguna manera la hacían más perfecta.

Después de escuchar eso, Hanna tocó los labios de Emily con sus dedos y siguieron su camino hasta su cuello, haciendo que a la morena se le erizara la piel. La rubia se acercó, sus labios casi tocándose, pero todavía no. Emily se estaba volviendo loca. Su mano buscó la cadera de Hanna, encontrándola, tocando cada centímetro de ella, queriendo conocer cada peca, cada lunar. Se movió hacia adelante y sus labios se juntaron, tocándose, sintiendo sus lenguas entrelazadas. Se incorporaron, todavía besándose.

Emily puso su mano izquierda en el suelo para apoyarse, su otra mano continuó sintiendo el cuerpo de Hanna. Mientras más lo tocaba, más se excitaba. Se puso encima de Hanna, quien se recostó de nuevo. Emily quitó su boca de la de Hanna para llevarla a su cuello, donde dejó un beso o dos. La morena sintió una mano empujándola hacia un lado que la apartaba del cuerpo de la rubia, quien siguió el mismo movimiento para colocarse encima de ella.

- ¿Qué hago? – Hanna preguntó, insegura.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer? – Emily le devolvió la pregunta. – Yo no soy ninguna experta.

Hanna se acercó y la besó, su mano tocó la cadera de Em y siguió su camino hasta su muslo, cuando había hecho eso antes, había notado como a Emily se le ponía la piel de gallina. La morena le agarró la mano y la puso bajo su pecho. Después de eso, empujó a un lado a Hanna, como había hecho ella antes, e hizo que se acostara a su lado. Con sus labios todavía fundidos en uno, Em movió su mano hasta los pantalones de Hanna y empezó a desabrocharlos. Hanna se apartó.

- Em…

- No te preocupes. No haré nada que no quieras que haga.

Hanna siguió mirándola por un momento mientras Emily seguía desabrochándole los pantalones. Cuando estaba completamente desabrochado, la chica movió su mano hasta el ombligo de la rubia y empezó a mover el dedo, abriéndose camino hasta su entrepierna. Hanna se excitaba más a cada segundo. Cuando los dedos de Em tocaron sus partes femeninas, Han movió su mano desde el pecho de la morena hasta su mano, guiándola. Hanna estaba húmeda y Emily lo sintió. Hanna se excitaba cada vez más con cada toque de su piel en su interior. Emily presionó con sus dedos un poco más fuerte, y la rubia llegó al clímax. Se mordió el labio y cerró fuerte los ojos.

Emily sacó la mano de los pantalones de Hanna y le plantó un beso en el cuello y otro en la boca, lo que causó que Hanna dejase de morderse el labio y abriese los ojos, y en cuanto los abrió se encontró a Emily justo delante de ella. Se movió hacia adelante y la besó, moviendo su mano a su cuello, acercándola con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, se echaron de nuevo en la manta. Las chicas se miraron después de lo que acababan de hacer. Emily fue la primera en romper el silencio.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que significas para mí. – Pausó. – Te… te quiero.

Hanna siguió mirándola por un momento, sonriendo.

- Tenías razón. Este lugar es realmente mágico.

- ¿Mágico? – Preguntó Emily, extrañada.

- Sí… - Y con una sonrisa, añadió: - Mi deseo acaba de hacerse realidad.

* * *

_¡Eso es todo! Esta era mi idea principal para este fic... Podría llegar a seguirlo en algún momento de mi vida, pero no sé, supongo que depende :P (¿Quieres más? ¡Comenta! xDD)_

_Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo he disfrutado mientras lo escribía... Porque he disfrutado mucho (y también me he frustrado mucho xD). Tengo que agradecer a **Syl**... No sólo por betearme los capis, porque al fin y al cabo eso lo he hecho en los 4 capítulos anteriores, si no por todo... A estas alturas se me haría raro pasar más de un día sin hablar contigo. I love you a lot! También quiero mencionar a **Azu**... A ver si la marraja se pone a leerlo ahora que está completo (o no), que sé que la parejita le gusta bastante :P I love you a lot, too! Pero léenos, huevona xDDDD También mención especial a las Gemas (**LeFleur89** -me encantan tus sentimientos encontrados... MWAHAHA!- y **Rapsody** -Ashley cocina... pero no siempre! :P-) por leerme y comentarme fielmente en cada capi, mehehe :P #Love! Y **Merche**... Que no tiene nick D: (bueno, va, LightAngel :P) y aunque tuve que convencerla de que lo leyera, lo hizo =)_

_Yyyyy muchas gracias a todas esas otras personas que han dejado algún comentario alguna vez, y a los que habéis hecho Fav o Follow... Aunque no digáis nada, significa mucho =) Espero que os haya gustado a vosotros también, y ya sabéis... ¡Nunca es tarde para comentar! xDD_

_¡Y nada más! Un besito y hasta el próximo fic... O hasta que me dé por continuar este :P _

_¡Saludetes! ^^_


End file.
